


Highway To Hell

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mistress, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Dice que todos los chicos buenos van al cielo. Pero solo los chicos malos traen el cielo hasta ti. ¿Quien dijo que todos querían ir al paraíso?
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Serendipia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta NO es una historia de amor.
> 
> Siendo una historia underage, este fic trata temas como el abuso infantil, efebofilia, pederastia, manipulación, maltrato psicológico, ansiedad, depresión y traumas.
> 
> En ningún momento se pretende romantizar alguna de estas actitudes y su lectura será bajo el consentimiento, madurez y riesgo del propio lector.

* * *

— _Parece que el consenso general es que cuanto más se prohíba algo, más deseado suele volverse —_

  
Venecia y Praga habían sido realmente encantadores, el atributo pintoresco del lugar, conjunto con la gastronomía, y el tiempo que podía invertir con MJ. Era un paraje que ningún americano deseaba o querría olvidar.

Excepto él.

Ciertamente que jamás tuvo en cuenta el rapto que sufriría, obra y condena de Fury, ni las nuevas personalidades que tendría el gusto de conocer. Como Mysteryo, por ejemplo.

Haciendo una retrospectiva, la primera vez que echó un vistazo a lo que esos brazos fornidos, escondidos por la insensatez de un tela verdosa y gruesa, podían hacer, una parte de él le decía que se trataba de un nuevo Doctor Strange, con los poderes de Thor, la sensualidad de Iron Man, la fuerza de Capitana Marvel y el semblante griego de Steve Rogers.

No pudo, por supuesto, adivinar que se encubría tras el casco, no hasta verlo ahí, frente a él, con sus ojos cayendo directamente en sus pupilas y su mano, gruesa al tacto, firme sobre su palma. Con las cejas pardas, ligeramente despeinadas, que destacaban el añil que acorralaba la pupila.

Posteriormente, se le dijo que venía de otro lugar, uno muy lejano, uno fuera de su compresión. ¿Todos los viajeros interdimensionales son así de inteligentes? Se preguntó Peter, tras saber que fue el único en la habitación que entendió sus fascinación respecto al multiverso.

Una lástima que no tendría la fortuna de un segundo encuentro. O, al menos eso creyó, cuando la oferta, o lo que sea que Fury le pedía fue negada, y el hombre del parche, fingió muy bien que era un ser de buen temple y aceptaba y toleraba su decisión.

No contó con que, de cualquier manera terminaría en el tejado, presionando su figura contra el nuevo filántropo del pueblo, tras una severa amonestación por casi matar a su compañero de clase.

— _Me gustas Peter_ , eres un buen niño

— Me gusta esto

Tampoco, estuvo alerta de todos los rebuscados planes de S.H.I.E.L.D, de que tendría que dejar a la chica que le gusta plantada en el teatro, que sus mentiras tenían que ir más allá de su identidad, y que ahora no solo tenía la labor de salvar la vida de Ned, sino de su novia Betty.

Los elementales fueron algo impresionante, hasta cierto grado, en lo profundo, no entendía como podía exclamar de admiración por seres 200% menos asombrosos que un titán loco, morado, con un guantelete que hizo polvo a la mitad de la población (incluido a él). En todo caso, se lo atribuía a la mitología que giraba en torno a ellos.

El señor Beck, Quentin, Mysterio, el hombre por el que se moría por ser su amigo, descubrió también, venía envuelto de un valor más grande. Altruismo, valentía, solidaridad, como cualquier buen hombre, como cualquier buen héroe, como cualquier adalid que está dispuesto a sacrificarse, chasqueando los dedos, o volar al interior de un elemental, para un mundo mejor. 

— ¡Beck! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Ciertamente, su posición estaba plagada de desventaja, sin opción para detenerlo o ayudar, correr a su auxilio.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo a su suerte? ¿Morir a favor de otros y después postrarse a sus pies, llorar y lamentarse con un suave " _Ganamos señor Beck"?_

No quería, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Podría soportarlo, después de todo, pasar el trago amargo, no era la primera vez que se inclinaría ante un cuerpo inerte, uno que creyó en él, que lo protegió, y quería que fuera mejor.

El estallido le retumbó en la cabeza, a lo largo y amplio del pecho, lo dejó inerme, trémulo de punta a punta, con el latido, rugiendo de forma siniestra.

El brillo aceituno, lo cegó brevemente, por un intervalo de no más de diez segundos, en el que una avalancha de tenebrosos pensamientos sin principio ni final se le echó encima. Todo, tratando de reconfortarse a si mismo, creer que estaba bien, que estaría bien.

Oh Dios, ten piedad.

Si la divinidad hizo que un hombre pisara tierra, para pronosticar un lazo de empatía y compatibilidad ¿Por qué han de arrebatárselo? ¿De verdad, tan pronto?

Se acercó, temeroso de palpar su carne, y jadeando al minúsculo encuentro de fricción entre sus pieles, enfundadas en hilos fangosos.

Y bajo esa densa nebulosa, despojándolo de su visión, ortodoxa, entera y correcta, lo miró abrir los ojos.

— Oh, gracias a Dios — _que tu no me has abandonado._

Acarició la mano, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Un goce religioso, verlo sudado, fatigado hasta la médula, con el cabello alborotado, la ropa rasgada entre la varonil figura, emitiendo débiles jadeos y el rostro descompuesto, porque estaba vivo, porque seguía con él.

Fury le dijo algo a Beck, cuando se materializó en su perímetro, algo de lo que no fue consiente, algo que sonó a un borrón, algo eclipsado, por su propio organismo temblando, y la respiración que reaccionó furiosa al terminar todo.

Eso no fue lo único que reaccionó furioso, sin embargo, también su carácter, la sangre que duele bajo la primera capa de piel, escuchando, el reclamo, el ruin desecho en el que Fury lo convirtió, pisoteado tras salvar su mundo, humillado, transformado en no más que un chiquillo hormonal, inmaduro, que no sabe lo quiere y hace oídos sordos a las responsabilidades.

— Stark te nombró un vengador, y necesito eso, el mundo necesita eso.

" _Yo necesito ser un humano"_

Enmudeció en su sitio, "déjalo pasar, déjalo pasar" se repetía, manteniendo el punto de quiebre bajo control, como todas las veces. Sumergiendo el dejo de rabia chapoteando en su interior.

Tan pronto como la bria silueta de Fury se desvaneció de su vista, una mano en su hombro, pareció decirle: todo está bien, no le hagas caso.

— Ven conmigo, te invito un trago

Peter Parker, no era de rechazar ofertas.

————————

Los humanos son estúpidos.

Todos, sin excepción. Él lo fue en su momento. Un hombre tonto que se fía de Tony Stark.

Y ahora, Peter Parker, era estúpido, confiando en él. Saliendo a un bar, en una ciudad desconocida para su joven edad, con el hombre excepcionalmente mayor.

Pobre niño.

Consternado seguramente sobre su asiento, fingiendo que no tenía nada en que pensar más que en su limonada, reacio al contacto visual, apretando la carne húmeda de sus labios, mordisqueando la piel muerta, y estúpido, muy estúpido.

Quentin había construido un sobrenatural cariño a tomarle del hombro. Su palma se insertaba ahí, y levemente estrujaba la zona. Enmascarado de empatía.

— Hey, tienes que celebrar, hoy hicimos algo bueno

— Si... — murmuró con voz apagada.

Para Beck, hubiese sido fácil, jodidamente sencillo atribuírselo a la fatiga, sin embargo, entre más paladeaba las palabras, más saboreaba el trasfondo amargo, y ácido como limón.

Sutilmente desviaba la mirada, a ojos ansiosos y cómplices, cada uno entrenado para traspasar la piel de un disfraz, adueñarse de un papel. Desde meseras hasta comunes clientes, pero todos, esperando el momento, con las uñas desfigurando las orillas de las mesas.

Hasta cierto punto era divertido contemplar la tendencia del muchacho a dejarse someter. Tan necesitado de un hombro donde apoyarse, que a cambio de unas palmaditas en la espalda, estaba dispuesto a afrontar el trato injusto. Pobre fanático del conductismo.

— Fury tenía razón, Tony hizo mucho por mi y...se lo debo a él, a todo el mundo

Algo de dentro de Quentin se removió al escuchar el nombre de " _Tony_ ", con especial énfasis en no contraer el rostro y resguardar las nauseas.

— ¿Y si? — no era particularmente sencillo creer que el arrogante hombre de volátil personalidad, incapaz de sentir remordimiento, se hubiese preocupado por otro pellejo que no fuese el suyo.

— Si, bueno... el señor Stark me dio la oportunidad de ser más, quería que fuera mejor y...Fury quiere que cumpla con eso

"El señor Stark" aquí, "El señor Stark" acá, hasta para motivar a sus pupilos el venerable Iron Man era egoísta, implantando en el centro de su joven y vulnerable pupilo todo lo que el no pudo y quería ser, sin otorgarle la mínima oportunidad de elegir. Dios bendito, debe ser una broma.

— ¿Y tu que quieres Peter?

El semblante de Peter se convirtió en un poema, detonando que esa pregunta tan crucial, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de atravesar su mentecilla manipulada. Deformada por cuantas manos pudieron pasar por ahí, arrastrándolo a caprichos que no eran los suyos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el chico, tan iluso como para sentirse todo atarullado con cinco desgraciadas palabras.

A Quentin le pareció curioso.

Demasiado.

Y exquisito.

— ¿Qué quieres? — repitió, integrando un renovado realce a su pregunta. No debería ser demasiado problemático honrarlo con una respuesta, se trataba de la pregunta preferida por todos.

Si acaso más desorientado, Peter se encogió de hombros. No había que ser un genio para descifrarlo, incluso un ciego, sordo y mudo podría, pero venía cargado de un apabullante curiosidad por oír lo que el chico respondería.

—- Es que no lo se

— ¿¡Que quieres!? Tu, Peter Parker, ahora, se lo que estás pensando

— ¡Quiero volver a mi viaje! — escupió como si estuviera estallando, mientras Quentin susurraba " _Dios mío, por fi_ n" para sus adentros — ¿Si? Quiero volver a mi viaje con mis amigos, e...ir a la cima de la torre Eiffel, con la chica que me gusta, y decirle lo que siento y...y...

El chico, se vio abrumado en esa última oración, cortando sus verborrea, con el fin de verse menos patético. A Beck le pareció excesivamente interesante el liviano tono bermejo que se aglomeró segundos antes de concluir la frase.

— Y besarla

— Oh — se dio el opulento placer de mofarse, con una risa ahogada tras sus labios.

Por dos fracciones de segundo creyó que se estaba divertido más de lo que debería, de lo que era posible y de lo que necesitaban. Ya había algunos rostros aliados donde se anidaba exasperación, después de todo. No obstante, siendo él, el Mesías que los encaminaría al éxito, podría desoír las muecas que lo presionaban y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con la desembrollada confianza del muchacho.

— No te burles — reprochó Peter con una sonrisa.

— Y no lo vas a hacer ¿cierto?

— No, no puedo

— ¿¡Y por qué no!?

Soltó, incapaz de comprender el hincapié que le ponía el muchacho a limitarse con sus propias barreras.

— Porque tengo muchas responsabilidades

Y Peter había caído, en una de las cien trampas que le tendieron, consiguiendo que se adjudicara voluntariamente compromisos que no le correspondían. Si Fury pudo hacerle creer a un niño de dieciséis años que las amenazas mundiales eran su obligación, era relativamente sencillo hacerle pensar también que él era el hombre del teatro absurdo y elaborado que montaron.

Luego las gafas terminaron en el piso, y agradeció que al menos una de las personas involucradas entendiera la importancia de obtener el artefacto no de arrebatarlo. Ella se las devolvió al chico, generando la excusa perfecta para desviar el rumbo de la charla hacia la tan deseada E.D.I.T.H.

— ¿Esas...esas son...son las gafas de E.D.I.T.H?

Un revuelo de pánico lo encadenó por breves instantes, se suponía que él era el gran defensor interdimensional ¿Como carajos Mysterio sabría siquiera de la existencia de E.D.I.T.H?

— Si

— ¿Estaban en el piso? — si bien su escepticismo no era del todo simulado, el descuido del muchacho y la despreocupación por el artefacto capaz de destruir el mundo, le engendraba un poco de asombro — póntelas, a ver como te quedan

Naturalmente, Peter obedeció y se colocó las gafas.

Se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo, y analizar sus cabellos medio despeinados, enmarcados por las gafas, y el cobrizo matiz opacado por los lentes.

— Y la verdad si me gustan

— ¿Te doy una opinión honesta?

— Por favor

— Se te ven horribles — mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

El desconcierto se reflectó en el extremo de su emoción, causante del "oh" medianamente decepcionado.

— Pero quizá tengan la versión de contacto

— Pruébatelas tú — sugirió, extendiendo los lentes, invitándolo a tomarlos, ofreciéndoselos, a él, la farsa que todos creyeron.

Se negó tanto como pudo, lo suficiente para verse creíble, y después se los colocó, muy al tanto de la sensual belleza de Narciso que desprendía, tan rutilante para que el carmín inundando al chico se intensificara y privarlo del habla.

— ¿Y como me veo?

El muchacho lucia sumido en un momento de profunda introspección, cavilaciones en la parte racional y ebria de su mente, pronunciando en voz baja, murmuros ininteligibles.

— El señor Stark me dejó un mensaje con las gafas "para el nuevo Tony Stark confío en ti"

— ¿Que? Todavía no entiendo, oye, ¿cuantas limonadas te bebiste?

Estaba aflojando demasiado fácil, consideró así que, quizá la porción de alcohol que pidió en la bebida de Peter, fue desproporcionada, pero hey, al menos estaba funcionando. Y siendo sinceros ¿Qué chico en sus plenos dieciséis no se embriaga?.

— El sabia todas mis equivocaciones ¿Okay? Entonces sabía que no estaba listo para esto

— ¿Entonces porque te las dio?

Porque Tony Stark era estúpido, como todos, y tan execrable para ser capaz de torturar a un niño con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

— Tal vez no confiaba en que yo tuviera a E.D.I.T.H pero confiaba en que escogiera al que si

Si Quentin no quisiera desentrañar hasta donde llegaba Peter, probablemente estaría rumiando su madriguera mientras trazaba planes y estrategias, no obstante, a pesar de estar ebrio, Beck encontró un punto en el fondo de ese de ese vómito de palabras, uno favorable, quizá.

El brandy tomaba efecto.

Entonces si Peter era capaz de cometer un yerro tan estrafalario, significaba que el alcohol era vasto y profuso en su sistema, así podría darse el lujo de ser un imbécil en diversos campos, de menor peso probablemente, y sumamente preciosos.

Eso es, un par de tragos más cariño, y todo resultará bien para ambos.

— Tiene mucho más sentido, sabia que yo haría lo correcto y no se las iba a dar a Fury porque...Fury se iba a quedar con E.D.I.T.H.

— Si, estamos de acuerdo con eso

— Si. No, y el mundo necesita al nuevo Iron Man...y no voy a ser yo porque soy un chico de dieciséis años de Queens, debe ser un adulto con más experiencia, y que sea bueno, como Tony Stark, como tú

Hubo un oleaje de satisfacción e insospechado resquemor, una ambivalencia repugnante, producto del gozo de que el muchacho por fin espabilara, y la repulsiva comparación con Tony Stark. ¡Puaj!.

Y precisamente por ello, el mohín no fue forzado al retirarse la gafas y negar su oferta. Claro que no pasó desapercibida las colecciones de semblantes frustrados alrededor de la cantina.

— No, Peter, no inventes, no

Por primera vez desde que vio esas bonitas nalguitas recubiertas de licra ajustada, Peter Parker se desentendió de una orden para usar todas sus facultades mentales a favor de lo que el consideraba bueno y correcto.

Entonces hizo caso omiso a su petición y cedió a su poder el control de un arma como E.D.I.T.H.

" _Él te daría las gafas a ti_ " había argumentado el niño. < _< Si, como no>>_

— Bienvenido a los vengadores

— Es un honor

Estrechó su mano, palpando un pulso atípicamente acelerado que se le antojó interesante. Y luego lo vio levantar la mochila, junto a los rostros triunfante que se ejecutaron al unísolo cuando le dio las gafas.

— ¿A donde vas? — << _Deja de hablar, ¿Por qué demonios te interesa?_ >>

Peter quiso responder, no obstante, antes de poder siquiera firmar de lleno su sentencia de muerte, trastabilló dos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

— Voy a buscar a MJ

Siendo sincero, Quentin ya estaba un poco harto de escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Seguro? Te ves algo mareado — señaló su reciente dificultad para caminar con propiedad.

Asintió, sin embargo, inmediatamente después, volvió a enrollarse con sus propias pies, está vez en estado más crítico.

— Wow, oye, ¿Por qué no te tomas unos minutos? ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Que irónico preguntarlo cuando el mismo ordenó varias porciones de brandy en su limonada.

— Si, solo...no se, me siento raro

— Siéntate un rato — ofreció apuntado a la silla.

— En realidad tengo náuseas

— Te acompaño al baño

Lo auxilió en la labor de sostenerse, con una mano por derredor de la cintura y la otra estrechando sus dedos.

No estaba completamente ebrio, pero los efectos del alcohol ya empezaban a tomar curso y corroer sus entrañas.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de caballeros, luego de una torpe caminata que incluía distintos tipos de quejidos.

— ¿Puedes ir conmigo? — suplicó el chico, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No era como que a Quentin le importara demasiado, pero específicamente era inútil estar los dos allá adentro. Aunque, por otro lado, era lo menos que podía hacer después de embriagarlo y darle pase VIP a tontolandia.

Abrió la puerta, dejando que Peter entrase primero, gracias a Dios que no era un baño exageradamente diminuto. Entonces entró seguido de su figura, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Madre mía, si alguien asomara la cabeza, estaba seguro de que eso no se hubiera visto nada bien.

Peter se recargó contra la puerta, soltando un gruñido de inquietud y malestar. Escuchaba su respiración farragosa y espesa colándose de entre sus labios.

Bien Quentin se mantenía por detrás del chico, esperando alguna orden de auxilio, pero está jamás se concretó, por lo que, desde su aventajada posición, no pudo evitar darle una libre ojeada al tonificado pero delgado cuerpo del muchacho.

Una miradita no hacía daño a nadie.

— Necesitas un poco de agua — dijo al reparar en que ese vistazo había durado más de lo que pretendía.

Peter se giró, teniendo sobre la cara algunos mechones de cabello húmedo. Tanto como sus labios.

Le indicó que se acercara al lavabo, obediente, como le gustaba, se apresuró a apoyar su peso contra la encimera, y dejar que Quentin hiciera como él lo que le plazca. A este punto, no le importaba demasiado.

Una toalla de papel se roció con agua fría y terminó frente a la cara del chico, mientras era sostenido desde la cadera por la inconsciente palma de Beck.

Tratando de ser buen hombre con el joven por lo menos esos 15 minutos, puso especial ahínco en que no la pasara demasiado mal. Empapó la toalla una y otra vez, humediendo la frente, los pómulos extrañamente rosados, por debajo de las líneas de expresión, expresiones placenteras había que recalcar, el mentón y las gráciles curvaturas del cuello, bajando levemente el cierre del traje para un acceso fácil y rápido. Pero no se atrevió a ir más allá, porque lo que vio de camino a abajo, fulminó con todas las buenas razones para mantener la compostura.

Peter estaba erecto.

Se quedó congelado unos eternos segundos, mirando todavía en aquella indecorosa dirección, de la dureza evidente a través del traje, que no era demasiado monstruosa por las fibras apretadas, pero si seductoramente intimidante.

Tratando de buscar la entereza de su cuerpo para poder pronunciar algo coherente, se aclaró la garganta antes de saborear la peligrosa sensación.

El chico ya se había mostrado un poco renuente a su toque segundos después de que iniciaron, con curiosos meneos de piernas temblorosas, y caderas intranquilas. Nunca se imaginó que sería por esa razón.

— Peter... — susurró sin comprender la importancia de retirara su mano de la cadera.

Con ojos avergonzados y piel al rojo vivo, el chico empezó a balbucear un intento de disculpa.

— Perdón, perdón, lo lamento enserio yo, no quise, de verdad no quise que pasara es solo...

Bueno, al menos ya se veía menos ebrio. O quizá unas pulgadas más de lo que ya estaba.

En cierta forma, le dio lástima el discurso del chico, así que se dispuso a ahuyentar tanta vergüenza como pudiera.

— Tranquilo, te estoy tocando Peter, es una reacción normal

Sus ojos coincidieron, y Quentin logró razonar que aquello no era correcto, debía salir de ahí. Pudo detener todo. Pero no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo.

— No es solo eso, uhg, t-tus manos...me hacen sentir tan...tan...

Sus instintos y su cerebro colisionaron, cuando empezó a digerir y advertir cuán prohibido era eso, a pesar de que no rayaba más allá de una erección hormonal.

Y el tiempo transcurrió lento en los que el muchacho expulsaba lamentos difíciles de traducir. No sabía si eran de placer, de su bochornoso estado, o de algo ligado a la desesperación y sentirse patético.

Luego Peter se encargó de esclarecer el asunto con cinco rápidas palabras.

— Por favor no te detengas

Chocó contra si mismo, hallando batalla interna. De acuerdo, eso no estaba bien, por muchas razones, por muchas leyes del estado y en cientos de países.

Pero ¿A quién le importaba lo que estaba bien? A él no, claramente, una tocadita, un sucio magreo por encima del traje, algunos besos y gemidos no harían la gran diferencia en su conciencia de por si manchada.

Además, Peter estaba borracho, apostaba las gafas de E.D.I.T.H a que ni siquiera recordaría que estuvo con él por la madrugada.

Y mentiría como un bastardo si negara la irreversible verdad de que en más de una ocasión fantaseó con el trabajado cuerpo del muchacho.

Así pues, con el mundo en contra, acató la voluntad del diablo y repasó la cadera del chico, ganándose un jadeo en respuesta.

Peter era muy sensible, los supo al verlo temblar bajo esa minúscula acción, como la musculatura se tensan bajo el tacto, y que de bien jadeaba cuando estrujaba la carne entre sus dedos.

Orillado por la eufonía, corrió sus dígitos unos palmos más allá, y terminó por oprimir una de sus nalgas. Peter gimió en letras minúsculas, sacándole un gruñido a Quentin cuando lo pilló espiando la estática en sus labios.

Se relamió, sabedor del iris hambriento del muchacho siguiendo su lengua a todos lados. Y cuando sintió su aliento hirviente, el mundo dejó de rotar y se vino abajo.

Se estrelló contra la boca de Peter, jurando que el chico también había tomado partido en el principio de esa serie de desafortunados eventos que culminó con él, apretando a gusto ambas nalgas del muchacho, mientras era apremiado por gemidos esparcidos entre suspiros convalecientes.

La ineptitud en Peter, de acuerdo a las normas generales que se deben seguir en cuanto a besos, la evidenció en mordidas demasiado fuertes, movimientos erróneamente entusiastas, dientes sobre lengua y todo un revoltijo de más acciones erradas que resultaban en un beso equívoco y fatal, incluso horrible. Sin embargo, lo que preñaba en su interior y le hacía sentir cuando sus lenguas se tocaban, distaba mucho de los adjetivos.

Luego besó su cuello, prometiéndose no ir más allá de la ropa, y cuando vio que las piernas de Peter comenzaron a fallar, lo subió a la encimera en un arranque de éxtasis.

El chico se aferró a su cuello con aquella dolorosa fuerza que lo caracterizaba, en medio de respiraciones irregulares y fatídicas, luciendo como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Lo hizo segundos después, cuando comenzó a recorrer sus muslos internos, y de un rápido movimiento dirigido a su entrepierna, se aplastó contra ella y Peter comenzó a correrse. Lo confirmó por el largo gemido y la humedad que poco a poco bañaba su palma.

— Eso es Peter, córrete — murmuró estrujando con más fuerza la ingle del chico.

Segundos antes se había sentido ligeramente arrepentido por hacerle esto a Peter, acorralarlo cuando debido al alcohol no recordaba ni su nombre, no obstante, su rostro gritando placer por todos lados en medio de un potente orgasmo, le hizo reafirmar su fe.

Recuperando el oxígeno y las fuerzas perdidas, Peter descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Beck, regulando el compás que hacían sus pulmones.

Y después, todo cesó de funcionar.


	2. Acechar

* * *

— _Quiero destruirte, quiero moverme rápido, quiero atención y te quiero a ti ¿Es mucho pedir?—_

  
— ¿Estas bien?

Peter se tambaleó en su asiento, sintiendo el cuerpo hecho de gas y un cerebro enturbiado por una vaporosa capa de polvo. Parpadeó lo suficientemente para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

A su alrededor, todo fluía con precisa monotonía, y los habitantes de la cantina bebían a tragos largos y secos.

Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Beck elevó ambas cejas, y Peter sintió un error en el sistema que lo conminó a retorcer el cuello hacia atrás.

— Si... si... solo... — repasó las paredes, apretando labios, como queriendo encontrar algo, aunque no tenía idea muy bien que — solo me siento mareado.

— No has dormido bien — respondió Quentin a su favor.

Lo sopesó unos segundos, pero el regusto se disolvió sin la posibilidad de poder atrapar un poco más.

Aspiró desde el pecho, y por un momento todo le pareció una ilusión.

Cogió su mochila, sacudiendo la cabeza, probablemente alucinaba.

Quentin rotó en su dirección, reproduciendo ese lento proceso de inhala-exhala, de forma un poco más fatídica de lo que Peter recordaba, como si la siguiente oración pesara cual fardo de rocas.

— ¿A donde vas?

— Voy a buscar a MJ — algo dentro de esa frase, le hizo sentir como si definitivamente no debiera estar diciéndolo, ni debería planteárselo, o todas las anteriores.

— Buena suerte — animó Beck, sin embargo, dentro de ese conjunto de silabas, algo no le agradó a Peter de haberlo oído, y por un segundo se sintió decepcionado de tal desplante de entusiasmo — te doy cincuenta por ciento, aún eres medio ñoño

Peter sonrió con autoridad forzada, y optimismo obligado, luego, todavía con pómulos de alegría plástica, salió en camino al hotel, no sin antes decir "Hasta luego", con una profunda necesidad de toquetear por donde fuera a fin de desmentir la mala pasada de su cerebro que gritaba con una alerta de falsedad.

  
————————

  
Tras haber recibido la invocación de Fury, la carta de invitación especial a condenar sus vacaciones y la presentación con lujo de detalle a Quentin Beck, algo dentro de Peter se rompió y comenzó a pensar en cosas que nunca creyó que pudieran haber tenido cabida en su cabecilla adolescente. Exactamente, lo último de la lista era lo que más mal lo tenía. Anclado a intervalos de delirios no concretos, como un buen sueño que ha de ser escrito de inmediato antes de que sea borrado.

Quentin Beck era ferozmente atractivo, y el tan solo era un ser racional con la capacidad de reconocerlo. Tener ojos y usarlos, no era un pecado ¿cierto?

Pero ahí estaba, con más de una alucinación acerca de besos en el lavabo y gemidos alcoholizados.

Intentó no concentrarse en el Quentin Beck de su cabeza, intentó no repasar una y otra vez la escena, intentó que su piel no se erizara, pero falló, y culminó con una rememoración poco ortodoxa de hechos en el tejado.

Donde, pese al frígido viento, su atmósfera se mantuvo cálida, envenenando de ardor sus mejillas mientras más volteaba al perfil griego a mitad de la orilla. El día que, después de llorar a la muerte de su mentor, sintió una renovación de oleaje abrigador.

El día que trató de no conferirle interés mayor al estrictamente permitido, el día que quiso deshacerse de esa parte posterior de su cerebro educado para la perversión, el día que trató de mantener a raya el derrame de tonalidades escarlatas en su rostro, cuando trató de que el calor no se expandiera como un río, de que su boca no se secara ni sus oídos punzaran con ruido blanco.

De verdad que lo hizo, quiso con ahínco y trató con empeño. En verdad que sí, realmente intentó de no removerse mucho, intentó rezar tres avemaría, intentó aferrarse a la mano de Jesucristo, intentó salir de ese bucle de placentero calor, intentó no acercarse otro poco, intentó no estrechar la mano que lo enjaulaba, intentó no jadear, intentó no pedir más para si mismo, trató de no abrir la boca la boca y fracasó.

Bueno, era imperfecto ¿Quien había decretado que no se le permitía ser estúpido aunque fuera un segundo?

Que lindo sería ser un baboso sin escrúpulos si no fueran por las dulces, dulces consecuencias autoimpuestas, para su propia expiación del alma.

Por eso estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de la chica, quien activaría el paliativo correcto para no volver a dudar de su sexualidad, para no replantearse ese momento de debilidad, para asegurarse que únicamente ella y la feminidad traen consigo el efecto de hacerlo babear.

Tocó la puerta sintiendo áspera la expectación, reconociendo de inmediato que por ahora, no le apetecía ir a caminar, que le decepcionaba que firmemente hubiese dicho "Si", que aún más desazón le provocaba que la alegría fuera unilateral en dirección a ella y que comprendía perfectamente, que no debería estar ahí en el lobby aguardando por Michelle.

Notó cuán no le importaba cuando reparó en su discapacidad para recordar en que momento había decidido ponerse esos feos pantalones y la sudadera más simplona que encontró, como si en verdad no estuviera a punto de salir con la chica que se suponía le encantaba.

Era incluso un tanto decepcionante, ese amor veraniego era quizá uno de lo pequeños hilos que lo mantenían cuerdo y con la mente ocupada en algo que no fuera los cinco años de desaparición, ni... bueno, el hosco recuerdo de Tony Stark.

La miró en el ascensor, preguntándose que demonios hacían ahí, le exigió a las comisuras de los labios ascender, y cuando comenzaron a mover los pies, todo se sintió lejano y ambiguo, como un sueño a punto de ser interrumpido.

Esperaba que así fuera, realmente, muy dentro de si deseaba que todo fuera un yerro en la matrix y estuviera, equivocadamente en el escenario incorrecto.

Quiso decir algo, quiso pedirle que lo pellizcara, que hablara más fuerte, que se moviera demasiado, que gritara, abofeteara su rostro o le lanzara una roca. Que le contara algo privado, que lo sacudiera con fuerza, lo que fuera. Necesitaba espabilar, urgentemente, y ya, ya, ya.

Sin embargo fracasó.

  
————————

  
Tras observar exactamente 11 veces la misma rutina de los drones a ejecutar, era natural comenzar tallarse los ojos y divagar en cuanto a si William le convencía el puto diseño o no.

Comenzó a escuchar su quejumbrosa voz como un sonido de fondo, y en cambio, centrando con pasión ambas corneas con su perfecta imagen de salvador interplanetario.

Pero algo no le convencía. Había ruido y una vehemente prueba de heroísmo, el humo incluso lo podría oler, pero aún con eso, había algo poco convincente en el acto.

Reprodujo, por consiguiente una duplicación de los daños, sintió la sangre hervir de adrenalina, el sonido fue estridente, si pecho vibró de aquello inefable y supo que era perfecto.

Bajó ante sus siervos como el Mesías prometido para la nueva tierra, y se mofó de aquellos que señalaron la ridiculez de sus actos.

Explicó por qué no deberían alarmar sus cuerpo con las bajas, y que todo sería por una buena causa.

— A más bajas, mayor cobertura, todos tienen que verlo — explicó — Londres es una hermosa ciudad y sufrirá pero la pueden reconstruir, pero, si voy a ser el nuevo Iron Man, tengo que salvar al mundo de una amenaza a nivel Vengadores.

Esperaba que lo entendieran porque no iba a poner a jugar al profesor y al alumno mediocre, ahora era momento de regodearse justamente por sus labores.

— Yanis, ¿Estarás en posición con mi armadura para la vuelta al ruedo?

— Si, ¿Te la quieres probar?

— No, déjalo así est- — con la frase incompleta, totalmente arruinada por el recién descubierto desperfecto en el traje, tuvo que re direccionar su concentración, y meneó de nuevo la mano para corroborar lo que no deseaba fuera verdad — ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano? ¿Por qué se mueve?

Si él fuera William, iría con mucho cuidado.

— Ahmm... a uno de los drones que volvieron de la plaza le faltaba un proyector, esta bien

Deseó que fuera una broma de mal, pésimo gusto, por como hacía decrecer la importancia de un error tan morrocotudo y de peso significante.

Súbitamente sintió que algo ebullia entre los resquicios de su estomago antes permeado de satisfacción.

Conteniendo el torbellino de furia, respiró para si mismo.

— ¿Que? ¿Y a penas me lo dices? — tuvo que hacer la tarea por si mismo y rastrear que bendito dron carecía de proyector.

— Es... es un solo dron, la imagen estará perfecta, lo prometo — juró ese pedazo de mierda con el cerebro tan minúsculo para lo tener el sentido común de deducir que aquello sería una jugosa prueba para cualquiera.

— Ese proyector es evidencia, es información de lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos — tropezó con su propia lengua a favor de no gritar, sabedor de que sus compañeros, aunque útiles, eran demasiado estúpidos como para obligarlo a explicar la situación con peras y manzanas — trato de engañar a siete mil millones de personas, incluyendo a Nick Fury, que es la persona más paranoica y más peligrosa del planeta, y si se da cuenta antes de que yo lo mate, me va a dar un balazo en la cabeza y nadie quiere un balazo en la cabeza ¿o si?

Comprendiendo que eran cortos de intelecto, apuntó a sus frentes con los drones, procurando demostrar que bueno, nadie quiere un balazo en la cabeza.

— ¿¡O si!?

Mandando a confinamiento una sonrisa por el temor lúgubre que funcionaba con cualquiera, enderezó levemente la columna, tragando la náusea de cólera que seguía en su garganta.

— William ¿Quieres mirarme? — como el vil cordero que era, el hombre hizo contacto visual — prende a E.D.I.T.H — ordenó suponiendo que era lo menos que podía hacer.

A los segundos la voz de la I.A, quien al parecer era la más útil de todo el equipo seguido de él, lo saludó cordialmente.

— Si, hola linda, quiero un protocolo de búsqueda nivel cinco de este aparato — pidió con voz pétrea y apretujada por su propia furia.

El mapa se abrió para acrecentar exponencialmente su decepción e ira y con ello la imagen de esa niñata morena que al parecer no entendía el concepto de proteger su vida.

Recogiendo eso que definitivamente no le pertenecía, y mostrándoselo Peter.

Peter Parker.

De entre toda la gente, de entre los siete mil millones de personas, de entre todos sus compañeros de clase, tenía que ser el último chiquillo en la tierra que debía de saberlo.

— Hijo de... — musitó para William, sabiendo muy bien que todo el peliagudo esfuerzo con el muchacho podía irse directo a la papelera de reciclaje.

Era una lástima, Peter Parker era una de las enormes ventajas de todo aquel embrollo, planeaba conservarlo, obtener inmunidad y ese bonito trasero redondo.

Ahora, gracias al hombre, al dulce y maravilloso William no solo no podría quedárselo sino que, inversamente proporcional a sus planes originales, tendría que matar al cumdump más bonito que había visto.

A la mierda esos roces bien intencionados.

Al cuerno con su coquetería de Las Vegas.

Al carajo con todo el escabroso plan de ataque a la lujuria de chico.

Tal vez si el beso lo hubiese apresurado, tal vez si las ilusiones las hubiera reproducido de una forma más vivida y auténtica, o quizá si lo hubiese llevado al hartazgo con ello, probablemente, tal vez, tal vez Peter ahora estaría de su lado.

Tal vez solo tendría un problema y no dos.

Tal vez las cosa hubiesen sido diferentes.

Tal vez.

— ¿Sabes William? Un día, después de que tenga que matar a Peter Parker por esto, espero que recuerdes que su sangre ¡Está en tus manos!

  
————————

  
Cerrando las cortinas como si ello resolviese los problemas de seguridad, gruñó para si mismo.

— Dios, ¿Pero como pude darle las gafas a Beck? ¿Como fui tan estúpido?

< _< Por que eras un imbécil al que le ponía>>_

¿Por qué Beck? ¿Por qué él? Buen dios ¿Había una razón de buena lógica para esto?

— Ya debe estar espiándome o enviando un dron para que venga a matarme — volvió a hablar con tal de ahuyentar ese primer pensamiento que susurraba con vileza en su tranquilidad.

<< _Te provocó una erección y ya estabas de rodillas >>_

— ¿Tenias acceso a drones asesinos? — ofuscada, pregunto Michelle.

— Si pero no los quería, en especial después de que casi mató a Brad

— ¿Casi matas a Brad?

MJ era linda, y un bonito carácter fuerte como el suyo venía bien en esta situación, pero el que estuviera repitiendo toda la información como una grabadora no le estaba ayudando mucho a aligerar los nervios.

Le explicó pacientemente la primera parte del plan, porque en realidad, bueno, no tenía más.

— Oye, debo llamar al señor Fury para decirle que Beck es un fraude — Dios, como dolía expresar eso en voz alta — pero... creo que intervino mi teléfono

— Okay... ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Evitando no vomitar sus inquietudes frente a ella, jerarquizó mentalmente los pasos a seguir dentro de su muy minúsculo plan de ataque y reivindicación.

— Necesito mi traje, y tengo que ir a Berlín para hablar con el señor Fury en persona

Se sacó la remera y aguardó a que MJ le diera privacidad, ella giró, y como no tenía las agallas de pedirle que saliera de su habitación tuvo que desnudarse con su espalda vigilante.

Cosa bastante peculiar, logró razonar en medio de los pantalones, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, ser Spiderman tenía sus ventajas después de todo, y hace algunas semanas daría lo que fuera por hacer que Michelle le echara un ojo, pero de alguna manera, justo ahora, fuera por la culpa o los nervios, prefiera que se apartará lo más que pudiera, no era como que le auxiliaran demasiado ese par de ojos impávidos que se suponía adoraba.

Ned entró justo a tiempo y le cayó como anillo al dedo, ahora tenía con quien dejar a su amiga.

— Oh Ned, perfecto

Claro que el inicio resultó incómodo ¿Que hacía él, encerrado con MJ a medio vestir?

— Pero que bien te quedó — a leguas, y un poco bochornoso, Ned trató de encubrirlo como el perfecto camarada que era — para la fiesta de disfraces en el castillo de la princesa

— Ya sabe, se lo dije — esclareció señalando la encorvada figura de Michelle.

— No me lo dijo, yo lo descubrí — respondió para Ned.

— Oh, que cool

— Y hace mucho tiempo — innecesariamente para la opinión de cualquiera, MJ volvió a hablar, dejando algo de moho incómodo esparcido en aire.

Evitando rodar los ojos, Peter dio un ínfimo paso hacia adelante.

— Escucha, Mysterio es un fraude

— Pero a mi y a Betty nos salvó la vida — difirió su amigo, convencido de sus palabras y dudando de la suyas.

Intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo comentario de Michelle.

— No, lo fingió todo eran ilusiones

— Si, tiene unos proyectores de holograma

Tirando a su lado obnubilado, Ned hizo amago de dar otro comentario.

— Oh, que... ¿Qué loco no?

Respirando el pútrido aroma del desengaño, tuvo que halar de sus doctrinas racionalistas para no darle el beneficio de la duda al hombre que hasta hace unas horas creía, era de lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado este verano.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera por una de esas noches húmedas en Central Park, con olor a tierra mojada y serenidad. Necesitaba una noche entera para caminar, desovillar el enredo de ideas atoradas a la gracia de un patrón de costura nivel experto, tiempo para devolver la admiración y el arrobo finamente construidos por Mysterio a su lugar y deslindar hasta donde podría llegar el afectuoso recuerdo que residirá como vagas cenizas.

Por supuesto que todo eso lo tachó de la lista. Estaba ahí, con severos principios de pánico, los nervios temblándole tanto como el poco valor que había recuperado tras la complicada etapa de duelo y yendo a pelear con una muy poco sana dosis de encanto todavía arrebujado por el hombre que descaradamente usó la confianza para actuar con alevosía y ventaja, en la corteza de su cerebro.

Si, nada estaba resultando bien ahora.

Aún con todo, salió por la ventana rezando discretamente, ofreciéndose a cambio de un milagro para que todo ese teatro resultara una broma de gusto cuestionable, que Quentin Beck extendiera sus brazos para él y dijera calmadamente "Los elementales son reales cariño, simplemente es un proyector de entrenamiento" o algo relacionado con que Fury mandó a construirlos, lo que fuera, lo que sea.

Si bueno, sabia que para ello debía ser o muy crédulo o muy ignorante, y justo ahora lo deseo con alma, mente y cuerpo.

No tenía sentido que todo se consumara así, de la forma más burda y sádica, con ese rocío desalmado, no, no podía ser, porque era Quentin, quien por primera vez le hizo recuperar la confianza en otro ser, quien le dio la seguridad de que podía estar a salvo con él y quien fue vestigio vivo de que alguien se preocupaba por él y era relevante e importante para otros ojos.

No lo creía capaz de ello, no creía que fuera tan despiadado, que todo en ellos se redujera a un intrincado plan de gloria y poder hacia si mismo, que jugara con él como un peón y lo maniobrara como a un títere, manipulando con esos roces que creyó genuinos y discursos de sentimentalismo expuesto para su preeminencia otorgada por sus propios méritos.

Nadie debía ser tan cruel.

No quería que la nueva información y la revelación de la verdad echara raíces dentro de su, de por si trozado corazón, porque todavía se sentía barbitúrico y benigno ese placebo al que Beck lo sometía.

Esperaba que el recorrido del hotel hasta donde Fury, fuera suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de que por supuesto que a Beck no le importaba, que ya no quedaba nada más entre ellos que enemistad y que las tardes que planeó patrullando a su diestra, poniéndose en contacto para descargar ese pesado embalaje de "cosas de superhéroes" quedarían apilados en el montón de sueños frustrados.

Con el cuerpo sintiéndolo desollado, y la poca gracia asesinada al momento de volver a tener fe, partió esperando ese fenómeno divino y lenitivo que sabia, no se le proporcionaría.   
  



	3. Lil Lies

* * *

— _Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más deseados son, más sangrientos —_

  
Los hilos reforzados del nuevo traje, apenas lo habían dejado respirar, sus pulmones, de por si vaciados de oxígeno ante la cagada de tamaño monumental que cometió, halaban y gritan, cogían del aire y tanto ello como si mismo, se volvió insuficiente.

Se mantuvo refregándose contra el implume raspar de las fibras. Quería arrancarlo, respirar, inhalar, no obstante, a causa de esa fortaleza no obtenida, debía permanecer imperturbable, o pretender aquello, y seguramente, su iris inundado de culpa y agravio, no ayudarían demasiado. 

Fallando, como se le venía haciendo costumbre, se desembrolló de la máscara, con uñas frenéticas y exhales torpes. Quería respirar, quería fortaleza, necesitaba al menos una cara amiga que le dijese que todo estaba bien

Del miedo y la ansiedad erizando su estomago, no pudo medir su fuerza, y terminó rompiendo el cinturón de seguridad en el auto de Fury. Fenomenal.

Al entrar al carro, le había dicho " _tienes muchas cosas que explicar"_. Explicar. Odiaba esa palabra, implicaba un proceso, un método, como si los errores hubiesen sido planeados, como si la inminente destrucción o su propia idiotez fuera metódicamente programada para la proyección de sus apabullantes consecuencias no benignas.

No se podía explicar el innato derecho humano a ser jodidamente estúpido, era como dar explicaciones al mecanismo de respiración. Simplemente absurdo.

Por inmerecida bondad, Fury le evitó el incómodo discurso de introducción a su inmadurez, y lo dejó estar inquieto y callado todo el trayecto en el auto.

Era inocente ¿no? quería creer él, nadie lo había preparado para la hipocresía y la traición, lo armaron con un chaleco de payaso, esperando que con sus escasos dieciséis años y un poco de fantasía adolescente derribara la amenaza que todo el equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D no pudo.

Y si, había sido tonto, había relegado su responsabilidad para poder, según sus muy poco sólidas convicciones, estar con la chica que de verdad le gustaba, ignorando y haciendo oídos sordos a su propia voz que fomentaba la inseguridad de que, en realidad, sus motivos distaban mucho de ser únicamente por Michelle y por una vida medianamente tranquila.

Quizá todo comenzó ahí, con la insuficiente nuestra de piel y sus pulpejos maduros y firmes, presionando en el nacimiento rosado y carnoso de su mano. Los ojos cansados donde, a Peter le pareció encontrar una esperanza inmarcesible, donde vio la fuerza, la experiencia y el carácter sesudo del que él carecía.

Desearía haber escrito en un papel de espectro amarillento y desgastado, las veces que le salvó la vida, y que de bien se sintió el amparador oleaje de calor cuando estaba a sus flancos más sensibles, para poder recordar que todo había sido una mentira, escribir en tinta roja chillona la palabra "falacia" una vez que lo comenzara a odiar.

Denominó a su labor de manipularlo como un milagro de resurrección vivido, se engrandecido con su doble cara que apelaba a su sentido frágil y vulnerable, y saboreó las ilusiones de piel con piel, extrapolando su química a un plano fuera de lo laboral. Por qué es lo que el hubiera querido, tener un refugio que no estuviese predeterminado a perder. Le dio inmunidad, le dio su confianza y la certeza de que haría lo correcto. Sin embargo, había sido engañado, por lo tanto, sin control sobre lo desconocido, era inocente ¿no es así?.

Tal vez por ello adivinó que Beck estaba ahí en la oficina, mientras los prejuiciosos ojos de Hill y Fury caían sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Nadie le hacía sentir aquello, ese dolor desmoralizante combinado con la culpa y adrenalina de desear algo tan peligroso.

Escuchó los rápidos e insistes "Parker" sin embargo, no podía dejar de ignorar esa amenazante sensación placentera de peligro.

— Es Beck, está aquí.

No podía ser otro, nadie más le hacía sentir así.

La sala oscureció, y tuvo que quedarse congelado ante la aterradora sensación de estar abrigado, entonces no pudo detener la bala que le dio a Fury ni la que lo derribó a él.

Se desplomó por alrededor de 7 pisos, sus huesos tronaron ante el impacto, pero sus mente seguía chocando contra el sentido común, pues algo ahí habitaba y le decía que no, que no podía ser Beck, que él no podría lastimarlo.

Estaba roto, arrastrándose por el piso, llorando mientras lo pisoteaba y aún así, como cuento de no creerse, pidiéndole por más.

No distinguió después que le partió más, si escuchar que efectivamente era su voz, o el hecho de que fue demasiado tonto como para seguir contradiciendo las pruebas y su buen juicio.

Se sintió ahogar de nuevo, sus pies dolían y pesaban como dos barras de concreto mal equilibradas, y su mano izquierda buscó sin éxito algo a lo que pudiese sostenerse.

Del golpe, sentía su cerebro todavía retumbar, e inútilmente se cubrió cuando divisó su espacio ensancharse y a la par, encerrarlo contra la espada y la pared.

Quería tanto, tanto ir y golpear, hacerle sentir al menos por los huesos como de mal le había fracturado por dentro, quebrarle una pierna para mostrarle la agonía de su mente, romperle la mandíbula y ejemplificar el torturado estado de lo que aún quedaba en su vil persona.

Pero en cambió, fue él quien golpeó concreto, fue él quien se desestabilizó, y quien corrió al auxilio de una bellaca ilusión acerca de MJ, jurando que sabia la inofensiva falsedad tras su chaqueta y su cuello asfixiado.

" _Dudo que sepas que sepas que es real"_

Era cierto, pero justo en ese momento y en todo caso, no sabía si querría averiguarlo.

La ignorancia era felicidad después de todo.

Hubiese sido feliz si no fuera conocedor de sus poderes.

Hubiese sido feliz si fuera ajeno a lo que Thanos representaba.

Hubiese sido feliz si no entendiera lo que la muerte significaba.

Hubiese sido feliz si Michelle nunca lo hubiera parado frente a los embustes de quien creía genuino.

Hubiese sido feliz, si Mysterio siguiera en su pequeño teatro de mendacidad.

Sin embargo, estaba oyéndole gritar un muy falto de piedad "¡ _Tienes que despertar!"_

Al caer sobre el auto, agradeció ver un poco de escenarios descoloridos, porque siendo así la realidad, se sentía un poco grato.

Trastabilló intentando agarrarse a ese débil filamento de lucidez, rotó el cuello hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sabiendo que el tiempo corría y se agotaba, y algo rápido había que ingeniar antes de que de nuevo, el fondo negruzco de la decepción lo alcanzara.

Pero lo hizo. Si que lo hizo.

Tanta información sensorial, en sus oídos, por la voz que lo aplastaba, y en su piel, con el debido respeto a todo lo que veía y podía sobrecogerlo de la forma en que definitivamente no deseaba recordar.

Se vio a sí mismo, por todos lados, se veía patético frente a toda esa hecatombe que no podía controlar, siendo ínfimo bajo cualquier luz.

Su figura lo arrastró por el suelo, y más de él lo ahogaron contra ello, viéndose a él, de forma literal, destruyéndose a sí mismo por su credulidad.

Fue cubierto por si mismo, dejó de respirar por sus cientos de siluetas, desgarrado, por centenas de manos cubiertas en licra, testificando como prueba, que lo único que lo desmoronó, que lo hizo trizas y lo desechó como a nada más que un niño en pijama, fue él. Siempre él.

Entonces todo se redujo a ello, y dolió con profundo odio reconocerlo, que a partir del ahí, y del ahora, todo estaba confinado a su enemistad, a su rivalidad y los rencores de los que pudieran sacar provecho.

Y pesaba, dolía ¡Joder, claro que dolía! Porque hace tan solo un día, había jurado sentirle sobre sus labios, suspirando entre la luz mugrienta de ese baño, que aunque lo demolieron y armaran de cero jamás podría serlo, y percibiendo su mano haciéndolo gritar.

Pero tal vez eso, ellos queriéndose arrancar la piel es lo que estaba escrito, tatuado y profetizado para ser. Así que peleó, descosió sus ligamentos, y pudo razonar que incluso defenderse, se sentía decepcionante.

Quentin Beck era estúpidamente inteligente, y sabia que la simple acción de haber dicho " _estúpidamente_ " ya era un mal presagio. Se había tomado su tiempo y paciencia para estudiarlo, escrutinar de arriba a abajo, conocer sus debilidades y puntos de acceso a ese ser que Peter no quería reconocer que era; un endeble muchacho de dieciséis años jugando a ser adulto y experimentando con el caos del mundo rechinando en su cabeza.

Había visto qué lo hacía tambalear y ello, potencializado a un 500 por ciento dentro de esa hiperrealista pesadilla holográfica, era la esencia de tomillo necesaria para hacerlo caer.

Por ello tal vez, su cuerpo fue disecado por mecanismo propio ante la imagen de esa lápida cruel, producida solo para su martirio y el disfrute ajeno de ver la inscripción "Anthony Edward Stark".

Allí supo, que no podría pelear más.

Empezó a consumirse en el pantanoso charco de fango negro que era su mente y perdió el interés para seguir atacando. Le dio el derecho y las herramientas para seguir arrastrándolo, y aunque el primer instinto de supervivencia por momentos le señalaba "Corre" o "Cúbrete", lejano a las órdenes que mecánicamente seguían sus pies y brazos, él estaba enfrascado en un embotamiento mental y sensorial del que se dejaba llevar, encomendándose secretamente a el Dios que fuera necesario para salvarlo.

Hasta que el segundo disparo del día tiró a Beck, y todo se disolvió por un engreído momento de tiempo fuera.

Fury se le acercó, prometiendo protección y una mano que cargaba una estaca para mantenerlo absuelto de lo que por ahora, Beck representaba.

Le dio santo y seña de lo que sabía y de quiénes sabían, desesperado por arreglar las cosas y ver a alguien real dentro de ese pequeño y vicioso mundo de engaño.

Pero entonces escuchó su risa, en decibeles holgados y vacíos de respeto por su estado, taimado en brazos cruzados de soberbia, censurando su propensión a la miseria por su candor.

Peter quiso defenderse, creyó concerniente decir ahí todo lo que lo odiaba a partir de ahora, porque no sabía como, ni donde, pero la grandeza de Beck y su victoria sería efímera y lo derrocaría antes de siquiera dejarlo subir al trono.

Necesitaría una serie de largos tragos de chocolate y el afectuoso calor de May diciéndole que era su pequeño niño fuerte capaz de hacer lo imposible. Tomaría tiempo, pero era su familia después de todo, y podrían hacerlo.

Por ahora, batalló por no caer en la enredosa bola de estambre del pánico, donde, en esa detallada catarsis, experimentó en carne y literalmente lo que ocurría dentro de la parte posterior en su cerebro, donde todo se derrumbaba, por un instante pensó que Beck tenia acceso a sus pensamientos, por como se reproducían las cosas, hasta que algo duro, del tamaño correcto para matarlo llamó su atención, y segundos más tarde, antes de lo previsto, impactó contra su cuerpo enteco.

Y witzi witzi araña, subió a su telaraña, vino el tren y se lo llevó.

  
————————

  
Al despertar, había tres hombres bien avispados mirándolo fijamente. Por como le dolía la cadera, por un segundo creyó lo peor, pero entonces comenzó a recordar el choque y ellos empezaron a hablar. No quería torturarse recordando lo sucedido, por lo que centró su atención en lo que era y seguía después de eso, la vida (ni Quentin) se detendría por su remordimiento.

Con tres de sus dedos destruyó el candado, agradeciendo la camiseta y la extraña hospitalidad de esa pequeña y sucia celda, mirando de reojo al guardia y dejando libres a esos presos sin importarle demasiado, tenía peces más gordos que cazar.

Buscó desorientado un teléfono, necesitaba apoyo más que nunca, más que cualquier cosa, y lo encontró de la mano de un hombre curiosamente almibarado, quien se convirtió en la primera persona de ese día que lo auxiliada de corazón.

Dudó por una milésima de segundo a quien debía delegar su confianza en la medida necesaria para saber que estaría con él. De quien más requería era de May, claro que si, pero ella no podría hacer mucho ahora, y la utilidad de Ned en ésta situación empataba con la de su tía. En otro panorama hubiese marcado a Fury, pero no podía arriesgarse ahora con Quentin al mando de la realidad. Así que Happy ganó, era sencillo, lo suficientemente paternal y discreto.

No malgastó minutos en preludios o saludos de plástica amabilidad, fue directo al punto que más dolía y dijo:

— Metí la pata, necesito que me lleven

El señor de mejillas regordetas deletreó el sitio para Happy, y el aguardó hasta llegar al campo de tulipanes donde se suponía que se encontrarían.

Cuando lo vio descender del Jet, tuvo unas ansias descomunales de ir y colgarse de su figura para que le diera una suave pizca de consuelo inmerecido. No obstante, a base de enseñanza dura y propiciada por sus mismas manos, tomó las precauciones correspondientes.

— ¿Happy eres tu? — gritó todavía cojeando.

— Si soy yo, obvio que soy yo — con sorna, dijo el hombre, más alto en la segunda parte de su oración.

Se veía como Happy, hablaba como Happy y actuaba como Happy, pero no caería tan fácilmente esta vez, así que pidió que se detuviera para examinarlo, a una distancia que le diera la ventaja para huir si resultaba ser otra forma de suplicio.

— Dime algo que solo tu sepas

Al decir eso, debía admitir que tenía la mente en blanco, no era que fueran entrañables amigos para tener grandes momentos, pero presentía que Happy tenía un az bajo la manga. Si se trataba de Happy, claro está.

Lo vio pensarlo por un segundo, y al momento incluso pareció ver la bombilla que brilló sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Alemania, y pediste un pago por evento a tu habitación? Que no decía el titulo, pero me di cuenta por el precio que era una película para adultos

Le tomó un par de segundos procesarlo, y se lamentó por no poder interrumpirlo antes.

¿De verdad que no había otra prueba a excepción de su hormonal desliz de hace seis años?

— ¡Okay okay, bien, eres tu, eres tu, ya basta!

Frenético le detuvo, preferible ahorrarse la vergüenza, más cuando Happy había prometido que en absoluto no volverían a tocar el tema.

Lo alcanzó lo más rápido que su cojera le hacia favor. Y, al llegar, lo abrazó como tanto necesitaba.

Seguramente Happy adivinó su estado, leyó su aturdimiento en como lentamente pasaba su mano para recibir la caricia.

— Peter, tienes que decirme que está sucediendo

Con un brazo en su cintura y usando como bastón humano la mano de Happy, subieron juntos al Jet, sintiendo un poco de pena por los tulipanes a los que de a poco se les desprendían los pétalos.

Se desplomó en uno de los lujosos asientos de cuero, pero, pasando la sorpresa, y después de que Hogan lo atalayara, el hombre consideró conveniente tratar algunas de sus heridas, así que le urgió amablemente a recorrerse al botiquín de emergencias, donde ya años atrás había tratado con los gajes del oficio de Tony.

Estuvieron columpiándose de un imprescindible y oportuno silencio, al tiempo que el alcohol que usaba Happy ardía tanto como sus pensamientos.

En su mente, desde su tía hasta Fury, y desde MJ hasta la señora Stark, lo apuntaban con un dedo, rodaban los ojos por detrás del cráneo y le gritaban "Imbécil inmaduro". Supuso que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Happy le diera la reprimenda de su vida, como el señor Stark hacia cuando la regaba. Por alguna causa, no podía imaginar a nadie más detrás de él, curando las heridas con alcohol y lentes de apoyo más que al señor Stark, siempre era su tarea tras cada patrullaje, después de todo.

Oh santo Dios, ¿Y cómo se lo explicaría a su esposa? ¿Con qué cara iba a ver a Virginia a los ojos y decirle que regaló el trabajo de la vida de Stark? El hombre que siempre veló por él y cubrió ese vacío de paternidad que Ben y su propio padre habían dejado.

Les había fallado, sobre todo a Stark y su memoria ¿Por cuáles razones de peso? Por ninguna, por querer estar con MJ, por no aceptar que esa puerta a la vida simple la había tirado a la basura desde que decidió autoproclamarse Spiderman, por no reconocer que se retraía a la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de esa vida a la que él mismo eligió servir.   
Ahí estaban las dulces consecuencias. Quizá Beck tenia razón, no era más que un niño en pijama jugando a ser valiente.

Oh, Beck. Quentin Beck. Sus sueños, su esperanza, su decepción, su desconcierto y sus pesadillas tenían nombre y apellido.

No podía ser que aún con Happy suturando su espalda, y el contundente plan para asesinarlo, la infame figura del hombre siguiera rumiando su cabeza. Y, cuando reparó en ese hecho, la quemazón en la zona atendida se hizo más evidente.

— Auch — se quejó de la última puntada que sintió.

— No te muevas — con voz queda y concentrado, conminó. Era increíble la calma que mantenía el hombre pese a una situación así.

Peter, por otro lado experimento la ansiedad volverlo a atacar, lo sintió en las uñas y en sus huellas dactilares, como el inicio parsimonioso de una picazón controlada, como si tuviera demasiado frío o demasiado calor y quiso rasgar algo o golpear, lo que fuera.

— Auch — volvió a quejarse.

— ¿No que tenías súper fuerza?

— Aún así duele — trató de no romper nada meneando el vaso a su izquierda, tenía que bajar esa intranquilidad en algo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y miró al techo para desviar ese insólito mar de angustia.

Creyó que podía lograrlo, no obstante, Happy volvió a enterrar la aguja, y por alguna razón, dolió más está ocasión, lo que lo desconcentró de esa incansable cruzada por serenidad.

— Happy no inventes — gimió entre dientes, apretándose el puente de la nariz desesperadamente para no dar un golpe con la inquietud que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Claro que lo siguiente que escuchó no ayudó demasiado.

— Ya relájate. Un par más ahí va

— ¡Ay mierda, ya basta! — explotó tronando su puño contra la madera y agradeciendo que no se rompiera mientras se paraba.

— ¡Relájate!

— ¡No me digas que me relaje Happy! ¿¡Cómo relajarme después de un error de este tamaño!?

Tomó un segundo, modulando su voz y acomodándose los intestinos que estaban retorciéndose y contrapuestos unos contra otros.

— Confié en Beck ¿Si? Creí que era mi amigo y le di la única cosa que el señor Stark dejó para mi y ahora va a matar a mis amigos y a la mitad de Europa, así que por favor, no me digas que me relaje

Percibió que ahí, él único que había osado castigarse con mano dura era él mismo, y eso dolía mil veces más. Siempre fue bueno haciendo oídos sordos a la amorosa disciplina de May, o a los acalorados reclamos del Señor Stark, pero no podía huir de su propia voz.

Se tumbó contra uno de los asientos, conteniendo las lágrimas que había tenido atoradas desde que descubrió la calumnia tras la sonrisa de Beck, aferrándose el cabello para soportar lo suficiente.

— Perdóname Happy, discúlpame por gritarte...pero lo extraño mucho

Había apresurado el duelo, fingió que lo único que ocupaba eran vacaciones, se lo repitió tanto hasta creérselo, hasta tragarse sus propias falsedades, y ahora, desmoronado en el Jet de Tony, admitir cuanto lo extrañaba, era un tanto liberador, porque iba más allá de un sentimiento mareador de nostalgia, lo necesitaba, Tony sabría que hacer, Tony siempre sabia que hacer.

Fue el señor Stark el que siempre tuvo fe en él, el que, ya sea a base de gritos o amenazas lo empujaba a ser mejor, a ser el héroe del que estaría orgulloso, y ahora, sin nadie que lo orillara a perseverar, era tres veces más difícil.

— Si, también yo

Respiró negándose a llorar, porque no tenía sentido, y revolcarse en su propio pesar jamás arreglaría nada ni lo traería con él de vuelta.

— A donde quiera que vaya veo su cara y... todos me preguntan si seré el nuevo Iron Man y... — y todo rompió, su garganta hirvió con ese caliente espesor de profunda aflicción y ya no pudo retener más el daño convertido en muchedumbre bajo los párpados, así las dejó escurrir, para volver a hablar lo que necesitaba decir con esa poca fuerza que le quedaba — ¡No se si yo pueda Happy, yo no soy Iron Man!

Y sin pensarlo, Happy ya tenía las palabras correctas y agradables al oído.

— No eres Iron Man y jamás vas a ser Iron Man, nadie se compara con Tony, ni siquiera Tony

Todos lo sabían, y el que le recordaran solo avivaba la herida.

— Tony era mi mejor amigo — prosiguió — dudaba de todo lo que hacía, tenía la cabeza en todos lados y lo único que hizo que nunca dudó fue escoger.

Peter lo miró, con el corazón hecho puño y el alma encogida, sin saber si reír o llorar más. Extrañar, era de las palabras más complicadas de explicar.

— No creo que Tony hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si no hubiera sabido que tu seguirías aquí después de él

Y aún en otra vida, después de muerto y sin salida, el señor Stark seguía enseñándole cosas.

Le había dado cariño y después lo puso frente a ese río de felicidad global en el que no podía bautizarse, y aún así, lo sentía ahí, diciéndole que limpiara el fango y él estaría cuando volviera.

— Tus amigos corren peligro, estás solo, y sin equipo ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Recogiendo los fósiles de esa ciudad esquelética que eran sus huesos, se levantó, no fuerte, ni mucho menos mejor, pero decidido.

— Voy a partirle la cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado, saben, es jodidamente difícil comprender a Peter y todo lo que hace, ese muchacho me vuelve loca 🤯


	4. Dulce Muerte

* * *

— _Lo que no hagan por fidelidad, lo harán por temor y lo que no hagan por temor, lo harán por amor —_

«¡ _Quentin_!» Dos silabas, determinadas por un solo suave diptongo, una expresión, una actitud. Nunca había escuchado a nadie utilizar un nombre como « _Mysterio_ » para plantear un posible seudónimo. A Peter le resultó huraño, seco y desconfiable, dicho con la velada indiferencia de alguien que poco sabe mas que una estatura o el hueco que hacían esos sonidos. Pero " _Quentin_ " sonaba poco arisco y humano de cierto sabor clásico que el tiempo ha transformado en vetusto. " _Tu puedes llamarme Quentin"_ es el primer recuerdo que tenia de él y aún hoy, con las costillas despostilladas por su tiranía, seguía escuchándolo. « _Quentin_ »

Eludía la luz que entraba por sus pupilas, pronunciaba la palabra, con un viaje de lengua por dientes y volvía a estar en el tejado de hace tantos días, pateando el aire por la superficie de roca y viéndole flotar, con esa armadura de varonil porte y gruesor, con los cuellos y piel bien protegidos, el humeante casco, una capa ondulada y poca piel a la vista. Súbitamente le preguntó cómo ha estado, antecesor a un chiste carismático, da la talla, e entrega aliento y Peter suelta la lengua.

No era el « _Quentin_ » ni el « _Tu puedes llamarme_ », era su falleciente sonrisa, la gracia expirante en su voz queda y sin cuajos, ella, su empatía hecha silabas, hechas vocales y acentos pragmáticos.

Tal vez luego, en 10 años, cuando haya hecho una vida, cuando se arrepintiera de todo, cuando deseara no haber deseado lo que deseó, cuando quisiera no haber querido lo que quiso, el remordimiento cobraría factura, no obstante, por hoy, quería recordar « _Tu puedes llamarme Quentin_ ». Eran ese sedativo cruel y perfecto para la ira y el desprecio que debía sentir.

Bueno, la curiosidad había sido controlable e incluso provechosa hasta cierto momento, pero ahora que tenía el traje puesto rumbo a romperle la cara al hijo de puta, debía ser exterminada como la peste que era.

Quentin ya no podía ser una vía de analgésico apoyo.

Quentin ya no podía ser la figura paterna que nunca fue.

Quentin ya no podía ser un amigo.

Quentin ya no podía ser el objeto de atractivo a su ojo intrigado y confundido.

Quentin ya no podía ser fiable.

Quentin ya no podía ser anhelado, ni el anzuelo.

Quentin ya no podía ser Quentin.

Quentin era un enemigo.

La plaga, la espina en la carne, la saeta al corazón, el don enfermo y perverso del mundo. Su lucha, su némesis, la representación de lo malo, lo odioso y opresor. Lo execrable, destinado a no nacer ni desarrollarse. Era Mysterio.

Quentin ya no podía ser Quentin, porque para su provecho desgarrador, tenía que ser Mysterio.

Irremediablemente, Peter Benjamín Parker escalaba su adolescencia muy necesitado de estímulos que lo distrajeran, claro, ser Spiderman era sobrecogedor y adictivo, pero estudiaba solo, e iba a Praga, continuaba con la perpetua rutina de mirar a la chica y retroceder y se aburría de su tímido fracaso repetido, que siendo repetido era una tragedia, y así se la vivía o hablando con la exactitud clínica que el decatlón requería, rendido a esa temporal debilidad de ánimo que suele conocerse como depresión. Una pequeña, hormonal y veraniega.

Y quería, anhelaba con manos codiciosas esa bomba de adrenalina, porque lo necesitaba tras la muerte de Tony, pero a la par, deseaba ser el hombre normal que disfruta de unas vacaciones.

¿Qué iba a pasar con él? No sería el nuevo Iron Man pero ¿Entonces quien iba a ser?. Era entre ser adolescente y desentenderse de toda amenaza para incomodarse con la presencia de MJ, o interpretar el papel histriónico y dedicado de un héroe para el que no estaba listo.

No lo sabia aún. No obstante, no es que tuviera frente a su nariz dos contratos para elegir que sería de su vida las siguientes docenas de años hasta que la cadera comenzara a rechinarle. Por hoy solo tenía que limpiar toda la mierda que regó y reponer el papel higiénico.

Desde que tomó aquel curso de literatura universal, para aprender un par de cosas que el profesor nunca supo como explicar, se le dio un libro de introducción a la literatura. A diferencia de los libros de Química o Ciencias del Derecho, este se desligaba de la prosa orgánica y metódica, hacía a un lado los engranajes y le decía que apagara el hemisferio izquierdo por un rato. Era su libro favorito, porque abordaba el género y la narrativa, no desde un estudio teórico, sino desde la perspectiva artística y humana.

El primer capitulo del libro, tenía en letras grandes y oscuras el titulo de " _La ficción literaria_ ", tenía una narrativa frondosa e incalculable, los primeros párrafos, mas delgados y de simbología minúscula, decían;

" _Se desprende de la palabra ficción la idea de imaginación, engaño, falsedad o invención"_

_"Surge como paliativo de lo rutinario y uniforme, y como alivio para la falta de satisfactores emocionales"_

_"La ficción puede ser mas verosímil que la misma realidad"_

Si lo que los autores propusieron era verdad, estaba jodido.

El segundo capitulo iba nombrado como " _El universo del héroe_ " que planteaba a un ser noble y fuerte, admirado por sus hazañas y su empatía extraordinaria. Ofrecía a un personaje que sustentaría las bases de la esperanza en una o varias cabezas, y era la representación carnal de la fe y la creencia.

No obstante siendo él, el efigie de la fuerza tras esos 5 años, de los cuales nadie ha de nombrar, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes.

Los héroes no eran el epítome de la solidaridad. Los héroes eran seres rotos que libraban sus propias batallas, peleaban por los estragos de las guerras que ellos causaban. No, a nadie le interesaba su gente ni el pueblo endeble. Eran crueles y egoístas, Disparaban por sus esposas e hijos, por venganza y orgullo, no por la fachada de bien común a la que querían sostenerse.

¿A quien le interesó el estado critico del planeta? ¿La sobrepoblación? ¿Quien pensó en todas esas personas fuertes que siguieron adelante con su vida? ¿Y quien se puso a mostrar compresión a quienes quedarían fuera de las nuevas familias? ¿En los niños que indudablemente terminarían sin hogar? Y los que han podido afrontarlo, los que piensan en ello como un recuerdo traumático.

Si, las noticias podrían mentir todo lo que quisieran, podían mostrar una sonriente boca agradecida con la trinidad de vengadores, pero todos sabían, que bajo ese mundo restaurado, había mas gritas de las que podían contar.

La ultima unidad del libro se titulaba " _Entre el amor y la muerte_ " y justo ahora no sabia si tenía las agallas y la fuerza de releerlos todos. Tampoco intenciones de averiguarlo.

Había drones por todos lados, se sentía absurdo reafirmar ese hecho porque solo un ciego, sordo y mudo no lo notaría.

La maquinas lo perseguían por diestra y siniestra, gracias tecnología Stark que hacía los trajes anti inflamables, por ahora no le preocupaba demasiado Ned o MJ, si aunque sonase feo, estaban en manos de Happy, el ex mejor amigo del inestable Iron Man, podría mantener la situación bajo control ¿Cierto?

Era triste porque entre el ajetreo de los drones, estos chocaban entre si por el afán de alcanzarlo, y provocaba mini explosiones que no estaban favoreciendo en nada a la ciudad.

Lo tiraban y el volvía a levantarse, mierda, le faltaba el aire, le dolían los huesos, y las fibras musculares ardían, como una jornada de largas horas de ejercicio, era resistente, pero no por ello saltar de un lado a otro era menos agotador.

Se juró cavilar y luchar con la mente fría para no darle lugar a lo que Beck le confería a su sensible piel. Estaría bien, con la ira rugiendo, podría acabar su labor sin rendirse ante sus farsas.

El epicentro era un caos total de luces, fuego y disparos, tantos gritos provenientes de las dos costas comenzaban a aturdirlo, eran demasiado fuertes, desesperados y los sonidos punzaban en su oídos, como una bola amorfa de vibraciones titánicas que lo abrumaban, demasiados estímulos sensoriales. Lo que más abunda, hasta el punto de que ya no causa sorpresa, e inevitablemente, son personas sufriendo con paciencia el minucioso escrutinio de la catarsis.

Ya había entrenado su enfoque hace tiempo, pero no por ello las ráfagas de vientos, la musculatura tensa, el aire que a cada 5 segundos debía recobrar y el ruido horripilante de la destrucción eran aminorados, sino todo lo contrario.

Visualizó a Quentin unos metros más allá, algo se hizo puño en su garganta y estomago, estaba nervioso y enfurecido, ansioso y dolido, inquieto y colérico por la traición y la noción de sentirse ingenuo. Algo frágil y molesto recorrió su piel con un escozor mortal, y el traje lo sintió picar y asfixiarle.

Había una nausea atorada en su garganta, pero no se podía dar el lujo de resolverla con un respiro y aire fresco, Beck, ese hermoso hijo de puta no era un estúpido.

Comenzó a acalorarse por el movimiento desdeñado, hubo respiraciones agitadas y un sutil dolor en la boca del estomago, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, hoy lo importante e imponente, era hacer que ni Ned, ni su novia ni MJ ni Happy terminaran muertos.

Hizo lo que pudo con una placa y un motor de auto luego de darse cuenta que sus fuerzas, aunque engrandecidas, no eran suficientes contra todo un ejercito de robots programados para matarlo. Si intentaba esquivar uno por uno, terminaría con varios pedazos de bala en el estomago.

Corrió de frente lo mejor que podía, poniéndose gravemente a la defensiva, y con el motor caliente listo para entrar en contacto con un golpe, que si fuera contra piel y carne, sería mortal, pero lo auxilió a cubrirse de su neblina hedionda y negruzca a causa de la atemorizante explosión para impulsarse desde los ligamentos de las rodillas y la fuerza sobrehumana de sus pies, volar haciendo gala de su resistencia y elasticidad, listo para detener la masacre que estaba a punto de cometer.

Con las plantas de sus pies logró hacer chirrear el cristal que lo separaba de Mysterio, tanteó de donde aferrarse a su cuerpo y lo cogió, descargando un golpe rápido, hábil y mortal sobre el casco que lo protegía y romperlo en débiles gajos.

Aturullado por el dolor del golpe, Quentin tomó unos segundos para volver al juego, mientras era alzado, sostenido por las firmes manos del niño y las piernas bien abiertas empleadas para detenerse.

Tan cerca, como hace días no lo había tenido, ahora estaban cara a cara, el aliento fatigado y sorprendido de Beck rozó sus labios a través de la mascara, sus huesos temblaron, contemplando como lo tenía a su merced y aún así, era él quien seguía sobre sus rodillas.

— Tus mentiras se acabaron Beck 

— Esto no es lo ideal pero... tengo respaldos ¿E.D.I.T.H?

Dos segundos antes de ser aporreado por sus refuerzos, Peter había jurado verlo sonreír sereno y suave para él.

Salió disparado varios metros, rodó unos centímetros, sobre el suelo, mareado por el movimiento y lo que quería gritar para hacerlo detener, pero dispuesto a no dejarse doblegar mas, reparando en que, no era Quentin quien cambió, sino él quien se negó a verlo tal y como era.

Siempre sería ingenuo, ¿no es cierto?

— Ya dame las gafas

Con astucia, con su voz madura y áspera, ronca por el esfuerzo, ardiente por la ira que allí estaba vertida, sacó las gafas y dijo:

— ¿Quieres esto?

_Por favor..._

— Pues ven y quítamelo

Un humo denso y granulado por su espesor, se esparció a lo ancho de su figura, que ensombreció sus linderos, le dieron incertidumbre a sus perímetros y un nuevo sentido de supervivencia.

Pero respiró, que Beck no pudiera oler sus miedos.

" _Se desprende de la palabra ficción, la idea de imaginación, engaño o falsedad"_

_"Falsedad"_

¿Por qué temer a la falsedad?

Tanteó dónde las cosas deberían estar, aferrándose a la punzada que le indicaba donde girar, pisar y detenerse, cuando avanzar o a que disparos esquivar.

Fue mareador y nauseabundo, pero aquello era suficiente por hoy.

No fue golpeado ni una vez, y todo alrededor se transformó en ruido blanco a voluntad, que concentrado en lo que su sexto sentido coordinaba, ya no era ruido sino silencio, uno determinado para pelear y agarrar vuelo a la hora de manipular las enormes armas que lo apuntaban o para estirarse y adivinar a donde debía patear.

En dado punto, cuando aquel metal blanco ya no era onírico, advirtió la bala que había golpeado a Quentin.

" _Ay no, ay no, ay no"_

A una velocidad rápida instituida por su cojera recién obtenida, decidió que ya no podía respirar con ese pedazo de licra en la cara, así que lo desechó y corrió hasta donde el hombre.

— ¡Beck!

Lo vio, casi tan destruido como él, percibió una sensación extraña, suave pero potente sobre el dorso de sus manos y parte de sus dedos, como un cosquilleo muy sutil, o una tensión en los ligamentos demasiado brusco. No lo sabía, pero también recorría parte del inicio de su estomago, ¿miedo quizá? Temblaba.

— Me mentiste... confié en ti

Estar lejos sabiendo que lo usó y tiró como a un juguete viejo, era una cosa, no obstante, un trato manejable de la realidad.

Sin embargo, de cerca, con la sensación de sequedad en la boca y su corazón martillando a cien por minuto, era completamente distinto.

Así que ahora, quería darle prueba de cuanto puso de él en su piel capciosa, decirle la verdad, porque al menos el sería maduro.

— Lo se, y eso es lo que me... d-decepcionó más...

Si voz salió flotando de forma quebradiza, enferma y pálida, arrepentida probablemente. El corazón de Peter se removió ante esa ultima y mínima posibilidad.

— Eres buena persona Peter... — su palabras se interrumpieron por lo que pudo ser el inicio de una tos, pero se evaporaron luego de pocos segundos — esa es tu debilidad.

El respirar de Peter se agitó, procreando una cadencia convulsa y errada, palabra tras palabra de lo que Beck decía. Su abdomen generó nuevas contracciones más rítmicas, rápidas y ansiosas, temblorosas del miedo que tenía a que aquellas palabras tomaran efecto. Se reprodujeron indefinidamente, como un bucle que al no tener principio, no tiene fin.

Y Peter deseó que tenga la razón.

— Stark tenía razón, si te las mereces

Quentin estiró la mano con ellas, al tiempo que Peter estiraba su brazo para detener ese último balazo, el que reafirmó su fe de la terquedad tatuada en los poros de Beck, la que resquebrajó su perdón preparado y terminó por desvencijar la rota muestra de lealtad y las segundas oportunidades no merecidas.

Lo miró, con ojos llorosos, no por lo que le había hecho, no por lo que le había obligado a ver, no por las tórridas ilusiones o el actuado tacto de fraternidad. Por lo que le hacía, porque no, no era nada para Quentin, no fue ni lo sería.

— Ya no puedes engañarme — dijo con palabras asfixiadas.

Después le arrancó las gafas, suspendiendo todos los protocolos, desesperado por arreglar lo que pudiera.

Confirmó las instrucciones de cancelación en lo que Quentin, malherido a causa del balazo, se desvanecía por el sucio piso.

Poca atención le dio a la limpieza de la ciudad, pero sonrió como pudo al ver a los drones irse.

Terminó frente a Beck, que en posición fetal, exhalaba sus últimos suspiros, hecho aovillo a sus pies, quizá sintiendo todo lo que le había impregnado a Peter.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

Con desdén, pidió respuestas, a sus actuaciones bien desarrolladas y a sus palabras no escritas para una puesta en escena, necesitaba saberlo, si todo fue la ilusión que pretendía o por lo menos, algo entre sus toques fue real.

Sabía la respuesta, pero estaba firmemente asido al beneficio de la duda.

Parte de él estaba esperando más burla, más palabras mordaces, que le recordara que de bien se la pasó imaginando como se retorcía entre sus brazos, como suspiró contra su oído, como trastabilló contra sus propias caderas y gemía.

Estaba seguro de que Quentin lo sabía. Sabía lo que ebullia y se acaloraba en él, porque él lo había hecho.

— Las...personas, necesitan en que creer...hoy en día...creen lo que sea...

Si aquella era su doctrina, ¿Por qué desmoronar en él lo que creía?

Concluyó laxo, inerte, en estado vegetal.

Algo dentro de Peter se terminó de romper cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

— ¿Esta... — no, se negaba a decirlo sin romper en llanto— esto es real?

— Todas las ilusiones fueron desactivadas.

  
————————

  
Cojeando, sospechó que debería inclinarse ante la fatiga consecuente después de la lucha, la que reproducirán en aeropuertos, la que pondrán en los restaurantes una y otra vez.

Estaba agotado, como todo anzuelo de guerra que regresa jadeante a la fortaleza luego de una muy larga noche, sin fuerza, sin piel.

Todavía le costaba enfocar a las montañas de escombros que le abrían paso cual alfombra roja.

A penas y podía mantenerse en pie, cuando de lejos, miró a MJ, con piernas veloces y descorteces, que de lado ponía su arma y la estética para abrazarlo, cuando Peter dilucidó cuando, donde y con quien estaba.

Michelle se enganchó a su cuello, con una preocupación que Peter tanteó en su cintura, su agarre bruto, desconsiderado por el miedo y su voz que tartamudeaba al contacto con las palabras y la sucesión.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien ¿Tu estas bien?

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como solo alguien que añoró lo tangible y material podría, sintiendo su cuerpo cenceño y afilado, del tamaño y forma perfecta para acuñar.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó escondido en la calidez de su hombro y cuello.

— Es que los.. l-lo l-los drones nos atacaron y luego se detuvieron.

Peter detectó confusión y desconcierto en su voz, por la figurilla rápida y desordenada que hacía al hablar, era interesante ver cuanto del espectro de emociones podía manifestar.

— ¿Fuiste tu?

— Si

Se desenredaron, poco a poco para ser amables con sus heridas y la sensibilidad de la reciente batalla.

— ¿Le ganaste?

Peter Parker no estaba en sus cincos sentidos, tenía la mente enturbiada por lo que parecía ser una gruesa capa de polvo, en la cara una expresión de duda, nada grave, pero la mueca de quien contempla el balanceo de su voluntad y su sentido de responsabilidad sobre lo que quería.

Pero ¿Era realmente una victoria? Ganó, claro está, eso era lo correcto. Y un sabio alguna vez dijo "Nunca te equivocaras al hacer lo correcto" y si así era, si no se ha equivocado, estaba mal de la cabeza al querer un desenlace diferente de las cosas, menos trágico, más misericordioso.

Era una victoria, o tal vez una derrota con premio. No lo sabía, pero comprendía lo que él hubiese querido que fuera, y la respuesta lo asustaba.

— Si... — dijo, firmemente razonable por fuera y aterradoramente dubitativo por dentro.

Michelle le sonrió de algo que definió luego como orgullo.

— Yo... traje esto... por si lo necesitabas — MJ apuntó a su arma, que parecía solo un pedazo de roca picuda tras la suciedad de sus pestañas.

— Gracias...

Ella volvió a sonreír.

Peter dejó caer el peso de su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar.

— Eh... en fin, había un señor sudoroso con nosotros en la torre, creo que trabaja para ti o algo así y él... me dio esto — de su bolsillo trasero, Michelle cuidadosamente le mostró el collar de dalia negra, fracturado de las esquinas.

— Ay no... ay MJ perdón, tenía un plan, un estúpido plan — "Muy estúpido" dijo una voz en su cabeza — hasta lo anoté, te iba a comprar esto y en París en la cima de-

Con un golpe de labios tímidos, Michelle lo interrumpió, muy suavemente.

Peter sorprendido de el control que Michelle ejercía naturalmente, y ella esperando no haber sido demasiado.

— Me besaste...

— Si...

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — quiso saber todavía anonadado.

— No tengo mucha... suerte cuando se trata de encariñarse con las personas — explicó conteniendo un grito que Peter pudo sentir — por eso mentí, no solo te observaba porque creía que eras Spiderman

Peter sonrió, luego de analizar sus facciones, y no encontró ninguna falla en ellas, así que se culpó a si mismo de interpretar un escozor en vez de la felicidad eterna.

— Que gusto...

Ella volvió a sonreír con precaución, como esperando las siguientes palabras, que al no llegar, es ella quien toma el mando de nuevo.

— Dalia negra como...

— El homicidio... si

Rieron un poco de su propio chiste personal, Peter lo encontró adorable, agregándolo a la lista de cosas por las cuales en primer lugar se enamoró.

Pero la lista es corta y el sentimiento débil, quizá si... en voz alta...

— Me gustas mucho — porque así debía suceder, porque por ello hizo lo que hizo.

— Y a mi me gustas tu

Los héroes se quedan con la chica, no con los villanos.

Se aproximaron lento, pero con un afán ávido y ganoso de labios impacientes, y se tocaron, muy apacible y sosegado, un beso demasiado diminuto que, apenas alargado para llegar a sentirlo, y que si alguien se opusiera a nombrarlo beso, le hubiese dado por su lado con justa razón.

Demasiado infantil como solo su casquivana adolescencia haría, demasiado en contra de lo que las ilusiones o Mysterio plantearon sobre los besos y la profundidad de aquellos que realmente pueden ser llamados besos.

Sin embargo, pese al dejo de vergüenza por su ineptitud, Peter se permitió sonreírle mientras volvía a acercarse, para probar como era un beso real, intentando hundirse mas.

Era extraño, parecía un beso deficiente por sus cualidades connaturales, defectuoso por el movimiento inexperto y desacertado por el lugar y momento, por su ortodoxa moral definida en edad y bases.

Pero ello era lo correcto, no tendría porque sentirse así de equivocado y terrible.

Era lo correcto. Así que estaba bien.

Debía estar bien.

  
————————

Los días volaron, Peter tuvo que morderse la lengua incontables veces para no contarle a Ned la clase de sentimientos chiflados que aún lo corroían respecto a Quentin.

Había pasado una semana y asimilar el revoloteo en su estomago, el desvergonzado engaño, y su repentina muerte era una experiencia surrealista como intrincada.

Luchaba contra sus dedos para no teclear en su computadora "Quentin Beck" no era un masoquista, quería creer él, pero su lado mas desequilibrado salía a flote al pensar en ese hombre.

No se había permitido llorar por él pese a las ganas que lo inundaban por las madrugadas y durante la ducha. Porque aquello sería darle la satisfacción de haber hecho con él lo que le viniera en gana, no, no le iba a dar aquel placer.

Por ello, planeó distintas actividades para sacar la cabeza y respirar algo diferente a la derrota interna, no funcionaba demasiado, pero le ayudaba a amortiguar las fracturas.

Ese día, salió con MJ a columpiarse cerca de la zona central. Apenas iniciaban la relación y estaban en la etapa de charlas incomodas y palmas sudorosas luego de tomarse de las manos.

Llevó a Michelle cuesta arriba en un aturdido paseo en red de telaraña, se sintió un poco mal luego de que ella le dijera que no volvería a hacer aquello, pero no tenía mas remedio, eran diferentes, como, muy diferentes.

Se despidió de la que sería la cita más corta de toda su vida, pero ella debía terminar tareas y el cenar con May y Happy como pareja oficial.

Se subió a una señal de la misma acera y saludó a los transeúntes que alzaban varias manos.

Había una enorme pantalla del lado izquierdo donde transmitían noticias, para que así, la gente que iba a prisas por el trabajo no se perdiera de los acontecimientos. Generalmente se transmitía al Daily Bugle, un noticiero reconocido en el que él quería dedicarse en un futuro.

El conductor dijo:

" _Les tenemos revelaciones sobre el ataque de la semana pasada en Londres. Una fuente anónima reveló este vídeo, que muestra a Quentin Beck, alías Mysterio, segundos antes morir. El vídeo puede ser perturbador"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien uff, por fin salimos de lo de Far From Home, creo que ahora si empieza lo bueno.
> 
> No me gustó jeje, uno se esfuerza por darle coherencia a los hechos y la película por hacer todo más absurdo, arhg  
>  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	5. El Beneficio De La Duda

* * *

_— En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser —_

Con las miradas posadas sobre él, caminó entre la bulla escolar, apoyando su calma forzuda sobre la mano fría de MJ.

Llevaba la capucha encima, como si con ello el efecto en cadena pudiera amainar o dejar de ser el flanco de apuntes indiscriminados. Planeaba pasar desapercibido entre la muchedumbre de cuchicheos, como esos chicos vestidos de negro que se sentaban al fondo y fumaban marihuana, pero 1) estaba de la mano de Michelle que ya era medianamente conocida por tener sus queveres con él y 2) No era fácil no reconocerlo por su mochila o por sus pequeños pero puntiagudos rasgos.

El día que todo la mierda le explotó en el rostro, en sus cuentas, de Instagram, Facebook y Twitter se aparcaron un vulgo de mensajes y comentarios indistintos. El sonidito de las notificaciones, luego de unas 250 seguidas en el lapso de 5 minutos comenzó aparecerle angustioso.

En consecuencia, cerró sesiones en todas sus redes sociales, no obstante, eso no impidió que quienes tuvieran su número personal hicieran de su barra de mensajes todo un caos. Del estrés y aquellas secuelas de ansiedad ni siquiera tuvo la voluntad de responder los mensajes de MJ o de Ned.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, de Happy y hasta del propio Nick Fury. Su desesperación se arraigo con uñas filosas a los bordes de su garganta, para tenerlo siempre al borde del colapso nervioso.

Tanto en radio como en televisión podía escuchar los nombres "Spiderman" y "Peter Parker" fuera la estación que fuese, o estando en el canal de fuera, ahí estaba la infame fotografía de quién ni supuestamente muerto lo dejaba en paz. Y la suya tachada de vil asesino.

Los reporteros habían trabajado con una diligencia nunca vista para la televisión nacional, debatían y varias veces había recibido invitaciones para aparecer en los noticieros matutinos.   
Discutían sobre la obviedad que representaba la corta edad de ese recién justiciero descubierto y como afectaría ello a los acuerdos de Sokovia que ya tenía intenciones de regresar desde hacía meses, mucho más tras la destrucción en Londres y ahora con determinación ante la nueva noticia.

Los alumnos pretendían pasar junto a ellos sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero sus sentidos percibían esa miradas de reojo y latente incertidumbre.

Había acordado ver a Michelle una hora antes de que la escuela abriera, así podrían hablar de lo que sea que ella necesitase saber sin el ardiente jaleo de sus compañeros viajando por el aire hasta golpearlo.

Cuando ella se materializó de frente, se lanzó a abrazarlo con unción, mientras susurrante le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Los dos sabían que la respuesta era un no, pero a ella le disculpaba la buena intención.

Michelle flexionó su brazo antes de entrar, para que Peter pudiera engancharse a él, en una pose que en general debería ser a la inversa, pero que en sus condiciones era casi imposible.

Hicieron lo mejor para tratar de ignorar la forma en que los miraban, sobre todo a Peter, pero hasta el momento, las cosas iban en picada y sin paracaídas.

Solo fue un milagro de fuerza emocional el que no estuviera ya pensando en el rotundo fracaso que sería sacar a May de está situación o a la misma MJ. Si algo les pasaba...oh Dios...

Una cámara lanzó un pequeño destello detrás de su espalda, mientras él y su novia trataban de hablar lo más bajo posible, o ese era el plan hasta que la cámara de Flash se interpuso.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo pervertido!? — vociferó Michelle con marcadas intenciones de que la escuchara.

Flash sonrió restándole importancia, y guardando su celular unos microsegundos después, haciendo caso omiso a los brazos cruzados de MJ y su gesto garbo.

— Tomándole una foto al trasero de Peter, querida — explicó restándole importancia — Spiderman es mi ídolo, y tiene un trasero inigualable, tal vez su cara esté por todos lados — apuntó a Peter — pero yo no me creo el cuento de que este perdedor sea Spiderman, así que, que mejor que comparar ambas anatomías.

Peter fácilmente pudo esquivar sus quejas, tomarlo del cuello y estamparle la cabeza contra la pared más cercana por llamarlo perdedor estando en su último nervio. No obstante, por alguna razón se sentía bien que alguien no creyera las veraces noticias de la TV, y solo giró la cabeza mientras Flash desaparecía.

Peter suspiró conteniendo las ganas de vomitar dentro de su casillero, recordándose, gracias a la mano de Michelle que masajeaba su espalda, que la resistencia ahora debía ser su principal virtud, en vista de que el día a penas comenzaba.

Al otro lado, Ned trotó en su dirección muy cerca de lo que Peter identificó como histeria, esperándolo pacientemente junto a MJ en lo que llegaba a hacerles compañía.

— Peter, Dios mío Peter ¿Estás bien? Te he llamado todo el fin de semana y no contestabas y luego vi que tu cara comenzaba a aparecer en las noticias y hablaban de ti y...

— ¡Ned! — interrumpió luego de percatarse de que su amigo no tenía interruptor de apagado — estoy bien... bueno, lo más parecido a bien, solo estoy abrumado y no quería hablar de eso

— Entiendo — dijo luego de suspirar y desinflarse como un globo, uno lleno de dudas y preocupación — lamento todo lo que está pasando

Peter lo escudriñó, deformando una sonrisa inicial a algo adolorido y lóbrego.

— ¿Cómo está Betty? — preguntó queriendo distraerse, dónde meter la cabeza para no darle más vueltas.

— Por Dios, gordo, eso es lo que menos importa ahora

— Lo se, lo sé, pero... ya no quiero pensar en esto, hablemos de otra cosa ¿Si? — rogó intercalando miradas entre Michelle y Ned.

Ella lo estudió un momento con un gesto alarmado y su amigo con una mueca meramente desconcertada, no obstante, al final del día, ambos aceptaron y Ned dijo:

— Bien, ella...ella y yo empezamos a hablar de nuevo

De alguna forma, no analizada para entender sus causas, Peter experimentó una sensación de perdida y duelo, ligada al desperdicio que estaba haciendo con los que se suponían eran los mejores años de su vida. No entendía de razones, pero se sentía estafado respecto a lo que le enseñaron la adolescencia debía ser y la desbordante materia pútrida que para él era.

Desearía haber tomado el consejo que una vez Tony le sugirió, mientras hablaban por teléfono y él estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico "¿ _Por qué no renuncias a todo? Es irónico viniendo de mi, lo sé, yo te hice el traje y por lo tanto es mi culpa, pero vive, joder, esto no es lo que deberías estar haciendo, y un día, en diez o veinte años, despertarás deseando haber hecho y desecho cómo te correspondida"_

Nunca creyó que esa fecha llegaría tan pronto, y que más rápido que próximo, estaría añorando ser solo un adolescente despreocupado. Haberse quedado en casa todo el día y que el mundo girara mientras el pasaba desapercibido. Beber hasta morir o cometer alguna tontería bajo los efectos de la juventud y no de sus decisiones consientes, demasiado grandes para su edad. Un poco de perdida de inocencia, algo de ingenuidad.

  
————————

  
¿Con que así se sentía estar muriendo?

Sorprendentemente, nadie lo había abordado con preguntas masivas durante el horario académico, pero todos lucían como si estuvieran a punto de hacerlo, casi al borde, a un paso, sin las agallas de realmente acercársele. Al menos tenían la mínima decencia humana de saber que era una situación a la que lo complicado le quedaba corto, y le daban un poco de espacio.

Para la clase de español, la maestra les pidió traducir un pequeño texto de no más de 200 palabras. Cómo las hojas estaban contadas para la mitad de lo era el grupo, hizo interactiva la clase y formó parejas. Por obvias razones, a él le hubiese encantado quedar con MJ o Ned, pero en cambio, Susan Yan terminó sentada a su lado.

Se dividieron el texto en dos, cada uno traduciría su parte y luego lo pulirían al juntarlo, a favor de la pesadumbre de Peter que le impedía hablar.

Se escondió en su capucha y se cerró a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con su lista de reproducción sonando a través de los audífonos y él tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

— Lo siento

Le pareció escuchar a Peter después de un rato, que a pesar de no ver directamente a Susan, la vio mover la boca desde su vista panorámica.

Se quitó los audífonos, girándose a su dirección.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Lo siento — repitió ella, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

— ¿Tan malo crees que es ser Spiderman?

Susan reclinó la cabeza, apretando los labios en una maniobra que buen pudiera servir para ocultar una risilla, fracasando instantes después.

— ¿Entonces lo eres?

Peter reflexionó cabizbajo, entonces se volvió a ella, un poco más apesadumbrado.

— No tiene caso que lo niegue

Si alguien asomara la cabeza, parecían no estar teniendo una minúscula conversación, con su rigidez en mejillas, y el nulo e inexistente contacto visual, los dos, en sus respectivas medidas, mirando al pizarrón.

Y le dieron pie a aquello por una dupla de largos minutos, hasta que Susan cogió la palabra de nuevo.

— Yo lo decía por... todo el asunto de las noticias, debes estar presionado

— Estaré bien

— ¿No es peligroso?

Se mordió los labios, fumando de los fuertes "obvios" que quería decir, para mantenerlos dentro y no fuera de su boca.

— Lo es

— ¿Lo hiciste? Dicen que lo hiciste

No tuvo la valentía de negarlo, porque de alguna manera, si era su culpa

Ella asintió, suspirando en sintonía de su lúgubre estado mental. Como si por medio de la empatía pudiera automáticamente ponerse en sus zapatos, sentir la angustia e inquietud, como si eso fuera posible.

— Si necesitas algo... cualquier cosa...puedes decirme, esto deber ser difícil y....necesitas más que las preguntas de ¿Cómo se sientes ser Spiderman? ¿Por qué lo mataste? o ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

La conversación terminó. El trabajó continuó.

  
————————

  
Fuera de su pequeño apartamento en Queen, había un revoloteo de gentío alborotado que gritaba de todo menos algarabías.

Se habían instalado ahí desde el segundo día que la noticia y su foto se volvió tema de conversación nacional. Había desde reporteros, transeúntes que querían saber que sucedía, personas que estaban ahí plantadas a las que le corroía la curiosidad y varios bullicios de fans pidiendo autógrafos. Por lo que eran varias la acrobacias que hacía para poder ingresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar sin quedar atrapado entre las cámaras.

Tampoco es que esos últimos días hubiese tenido la mejor racha de sueño, la horda de avispero que permanecía fuera de su casa, prolongaba su estadía hasta las dos de la mañana y regresaban a la seis de la madrugada, interrumpiendo el poco sueño que pudo haber conciliado. 

Escuchaba los gritos fuera de su ventana mientras ya estaba arropado y con un letargo ansioso de inconsciencia, pero era presa de la zozobra, y para cuando empezaba a desconectarse, los gritos volvían a su puerta.

En la sala de su casa, May veía las noticias, ella más al tanto de lo que sucedía que él que deseaba evitarlo a toda costa.

Los presuntos dos expertos tenían los cojones de hablar de su riesgosa edad pero no de hacer algo al respecto si tanto les molestaba.

— _Logan, estamos hablando de un niño, no tiene ni siquiera los dieciocho o está por cumplirlos ¿Se supone que irá a la cárcel por algo de lo que toda la corporación de Avengers es culpable?_

_— Christine, Los Avengers estaban bajo la corporación de los tratados de Sokovia, tenían razones para hacerlo_

_— ¿Entonces donde quedaron todos esos años en los que no se regulaban por ellos? Porque si no mal recuerdo, varios años el que matarán impunemente no era ningún problema y hasta antes de que se revelara la identidad de Spiderman, tampoco era un problema_

_— Bueno, supongamos que se lo permiten, porque al fin y al cabo no estaba infringiendo ninguna norma siendo que los tratados de Sokovia estaban inhabilitados, pero ahora que casi es un hecho que regresaran ¿El chico va a ser obligado a firmar también?_

_— ¿Quizá bajo su tutor legal? La señora Parker_

_— ¿Esa mujer que le dio libre permiso para ponerse un traje y enfrentarse a amenazas nivel vengadores? No creo que tenga ningún sentido de responsabilidad_

_— Que por cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Que está haciendo ahora?_

_— Algo para ayudar no creo, ¿Que clase de tutor le da libertad a un niño, y repito, un niño de 16 años, para salir y combatir el crimen y alentarlo a enfrentarse a cosas que ni los adultos deberían de enfrentarse? ¿Todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que no hizo más que exponer a un niño directamente al peligro? Lo siento, pero tengo hijos, y nunca en mi vida les he dicho "Claro, tienes quince años, ve a la estación de policía, toma un patrulla y encierra los maleantes que puedas" Los quiero y no soy tan idiota_

_— Eso no es no ser un idiota, es tener un poco de respeto por la integridad del niño, ningún adulto en su sano juicio alienta este tipo de comportamientos_

_— Si esa es su tía que dice quererlo, no me imagino que tan mal le iría al chico si no lo hiciera_

— May apaga la tele — gruñó Peter, retorciéndose en la esquina del sofá, cansado de escuchar toda esa jeringonza de estupidez junta y, cuando una de las fotografías de Quentin Beck, se mostró alternativamente en la pantalla junto a otros textos.

— Tenemos que saber cómo está sucediendo esto

— May... — volvió a exhalar, casi repitiendo su nombre como una maldición — pasará lo que tenga que pasar, no es como que por las noticias nos den un aviso personalizado

Ella finalmente aceptó, apagando la T.V, acariciando el tobillo de Peter que chocaba con su propio muslo.

— ¿Cómo está MJ?

Sabía que a May, muy seguramente, en el estado caótico en el que se encontraban, no le importaba Michelle ni la fragilidad de su relación recién inaugurada, pero reparaba en la lucha interna por ayudarlo a despejarse un poco, mientras afuera, seguían exigiendo su presencia.

Las estadísticas altas que meneaban probabilidades estudiadas de ir a la correccional de menores, le agitaban las tripas como a cualquier prospecto seguro para la cárcel.

Tenía que comunicarse con Happy y si podía con el señor Fury, tal vez ellos supieran como proceder con esto que le tenía la garganta segura en la guillotina.

— Tengo que hacer tareas — dijo Peter, levantándose del sofá con el designio de hacer de todo menos tarea. Solo quería ir a su habitación, esconderse debajo de las sábanas e intentar distorsionar el ruido fuera de sus cortinas.

Exponer su identidad con descaro era hasta cierto punto, algo no tan garrafal, podía proteger a May solo con sus manos y vivir con el acoso callejero, incluso firmar los acuerdos, pero no era lo mismo ser la cara del altruismo y la abnegación heroica de dudosa edad, a ser el símbolo por excelencia de aquel chico que se creía hombre y asesinó al gran y generoso Mysterio.

Con tenacidad, arrojó su teléfono contra el colchón, liberando unos gramos de toda esa cólera impetuosa emergente de la frustración que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Se sentó en el arcén de la cama, halando de su cabello para no reverberar la ira sobre sus paredes y terminar rompiendo un muro.

Una lágrima se escurrió al colateral de su rostro, ni siquiera estaba sollozando o sorbiendo, más bien se escurría como una llave abierta, un poco involuntario, determinando que en efecto, estaba en su último nervio.

Y no podía más.

Con que esto se refería Tony cuando hablaba de aquella huellas irreparables ¿Así era ser aniquilado?

Se quedó quieto, en estado laxo, encima de la almohada que estaba humedeciendo con las lágrimas, marchitándose mientras todo a su alrededor y por fuera de eso insípidos muros avanzaba demasiado rápido para procesar.

Lamentando haber arrojado la puerta de la vida normal cuando decidió encapucharse con medias ajustadas y los brillantes colores de la bandera. "¿ _Que te costaba ser un chico normal?"_

En las noticias ensalzaban a Quentin Beck como en palabras del propio J.J Jamson " _Un guerrero interdimensional que dio su vida protegiendo a nuestro planeta y que sin duda va a pasar a la historia como el mejor superhéroe de todos los tiempos_ ". De acuerdo, podía glorificarse y quedarse con el crédito, ser ese protector perfecto, pero ello era muy distinto a culparlo de una muerte que él mismo produjo.

Y ahora las noticias se le venían encima y lo tildaban de fiero y cruel con aquel que los salvó, incluso sus compañeros lo miraban con cierta desaprobación limitada por el miedo que también infundía su sola presencia.

Había pasado exactamente una semana y tres días desde que vio a Beck por última vez, exactamente en el puente de Londres, que ya varias ocasiones buscó en internet por mero masoquismo. Como un emblema de lo que ahí surgió y murió en partes iguales.

Pero una fracción de Peter, la más irracional e inestable, le impedía, pese a todo, odiarlo como merecía.

Él lo atribuía a su muerte, ya no tenía caso arremeter contra quién estaba en una tumba.

Otra le explicaba serenamente que se trataba de sus ojos y el "Quentin" que por momento todavía resonaba en el fondo de su cabeza.

Y la más acertada, pero dolorosa, le decía que solo estaba usando de faro ese sentimiento aglomerado que Quentin deliberadamente hizo imbuir, para no ahogarse en el lugar y momento donde estaban.

Era patético, si, lo sabía. Trasladándose a un punto muerto, en el que no entendía si lloraba por lo que reaccionaba dentro de él al pensar en Quentin, por las mentiras de Quentin, la traición de Quentin o las revelaciones de Quentin.


	6. Condena

* * *

_—Desearía haber sido un adolescente desvergonzado—_

Se suponía que debería haber almorzado, May había hecho panqueques para la depresión, o marasmo, marasmo o depresión daba igual el orden, el punto, él los hubieses comido si tuviese hambre, pero como los últimos días poco podía dejar de pensar en las noticias y la bulla fuera de su casa, que sí, había amainado, pero seguía allí a molestarlo de vez en cuando.

No es que lo molestaran con ello, ni siquiera Ned se atrevía a tocar explícitamente el tema, y MJ estaba...ahí, no es que no tuviera otra función, pero Peter no tenía ganas de volver a hacer un plan para llevar su noviazgo viento en popa, no obstante, agradecía la compañía serena de Michelle.

Peter quería convencerse que era el poder del internet, que ello era lo que hacía que 10 personas se sintieran como 1000, que el que estuvieran cotilleando sobre los vengadores no significaba que hablaran de él, pero lo sabía, mierda, sentía todos y cada unos de los pares de ojos persiguiéndolo como a un cervatillo tierno, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que la impotencia estaba a la orden del día, y la escuela era un golpe con un palo de béisbol amortiguado con esponjas.

Se sentaron en la mesa de atrás, la de siempre, MJ y Peter ya eran novios oficiales pero el trío de amigos seguía siendo muy dinámico y en esos momentos, consolador. Allí estaban medio guarecidos de los ojos que lo rastreaban, y aunque no hablaran mucho, era lo mas cercano a tranquilidad que Peter podía tener esos días.

Notaba que tan pronto como se sentaba, a sus alrededores recaía un ensombrecido mutismo, estaba bien, se decía, no esperaba que las cosas fuesen iguales luego de aquella bomba, aunque no por ello el dejo de incomodidad aminoraba.

Había sido como semana y media repitiendo el mismo proceso, a veces, cuando estaba muy lejos de la realidad, se preguntaba cuando pasaría todo, y deseaba volverse el loco que seguramente lo creían.

El almuerzo era un platón de verduras y puré de papa, no era lo más rico del mundo, la comida de la cafetería venía con su insignia de insipidez, mas ahora que no había tenido ganas de probar bocado toda la semana y si lo hacía era solo para no morir de inanición. Entendía que estaba preocupando a May y hasta a sus amigos, solo que simplemente las ganas de comer, de ir a la escuela o salir en público se habían esfumado.

— Amm... debo ir a hablar con el profesor de artes — dijo MJ de repente, que estaba sentada a lado suyo — ¿Nos vemos en clase?

Se dio su segundo para espabilar un poco y finalmente decir quedamente un "Claro". Ella tomó su mochila por el borde y vacilante, se acercó al rostro de Peter, él entendió, y luego estaban besándose. Aún era raro y en cierta parte surrealista, pero ya se acostumbrarían.

Se despidió de Ned, luego se desvaneció.

Inhaló despacio pero profuso, y luego exhaló por la boca, era la mejor terapia para la inquietud.

— Hey, pito Parker — gritó Flash de entre la multitud, sonriendo cuando Peter alzó el rostro por inercia, y al verlo, supo que algo malo pasaría — ¿Eres Spiderman porque te gusta o por tener algo con usar tangas?

Los cientos de carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y el apretó los dientes bamboleando el pie derecho de ansiedad. _Respira, respira, respira._

Sabía que por Ned no habría problema en intentar ponerlo en su lugar, pero le había hecho jurar que no lo haría.

— Si es que es cierto, dinos que hiciste para que Tony Stark te admitiera en los vengadores, ¿Le chupaste la polla?

El labio de Peter comenzó a temblar, las burlas parecieron flechas, trató de ignorarlo, pero era difícil pretender que nadie en la cafetería se estaba riendo de él, las aletas de su nariz se hincharon y algo ardió ferozmente sobre la punta.

Podría ir y romperle la cara a Flash, no era ningún puto problema, pero no quería que se hablara más de ello. Tragó duro, tanto que dolió, y luego sintió sus ojos vaporizados, escocían, molestaban.

Frunció el ceño, se aferró a la mesa, rasguñó obligándose a no llorar, porque no iba premiarlos con eso.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería huir, pero ello solo lo haría sentir más débil de lo que ya estaba. ¿Y eso era lo que querían no?

Podía soportar todas las burlas de Flash, llevaba años haciéndolo, pero Tony Stark, ¿el hijo de puta de verdad se atrevía a mencionar a Tony Stark? Presionó débilmente el puño contra su boca, como queriendo sostener las ganas de vomitar o fungiendo como barrera para el llanto. Después pensó en como hubiese deseado quedarse en casa, con May, ayudándola a preparar el desayuno y despejarse un poco.

La oleada de risas continúo punzando en sus oídos por un tiempo que a Peter le pareció eterno, era lo interesante de estar triste, las horas se distorsionan y todo parece más largo y espeso.

— Flash suficiente, o tendré que mandarte con reporte — vociferó el señor Harrinton que vaya a saber a que hora se materializó. Delante suyo iba Gwen Stacy, usando esa bonita ropa que a Peter siempre le pareció muy elegante, y cuando pasó por su mesa, ella le guiñó el ojo. Tardó varios segundos en comprender, estaba ocupado parpadeando ferozmente para secarse las lágrimas, pero después, tal vez en clase de química le daría las gracias.

— Peter, con el consejero escolar, ahora — pidió mas calmado su profesor, él apretó los ojos, silenciosamente agradecido con el de arriba. Tomó su mochila y no le interesó que de pronto el señor Harrison se esfumara, él podría llegar solo.

— ¿Por qué crees que el consejero escolar quiera verte? — murmuró Ned mientras él se ponía de pie para acudir.

— No lo sé — se limitó a responder en el mismo tono bajo, después inhaló sin saber que podía esperar.

————————

Era una oficina pequeña que todos sabían que no servía para un bledo, había estado allí una sola vez cuando Ben murió, y cuando le dieron varios cientos de panfletos sobre lo bueno que era hablar de sus sentimientos, pero era ley que las escuelas debían tener un consejero estudiantil, es este caso, era un ella.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y luego la abrió, la consejera lo animo a entrar, y él lo hizo cerrando a sus espaldas.

Cuando prestó atención, todo comenzó a oler muy mal. Muy, muy mal.

Entró de lleno a la rústica escena, miró en todas direcciones sin girar la cabeza, respirando falsa apacibilidad por la nariz.

La consejera sonreía desde su escritorio y el señor Del, bueno, tenía la misma expresión de todos los días. Estaba consiente de que hacían su esfuerzo por hacer las cosas sencillas, lo que no iba con ellos, pero en fin, seguía sin sentirse cómodo con ellos ahí.

— ¿Quería verme? — preguntó aferrándose a su mochila

Ella estiró mas los labios y dio un muy lento parpadeo, suspirando.

— Si, solo queremos hablar un poco

— De acuerdo ¿Pero por qué hay un oficial de policía? — oficial, detective, daba lo mismo no le inspiraba confianza, irónicamente.

Era lo primero que notó al entrar, de ahí solo fueron catástrofes.

— Solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas Peter

Él la miró dubitativo, luego al oficial, luego al señor Del y de nuevo a ella.

— Siéntate — ofreció el señor Del, retirando la silla por él.

Peter observó a la defensiva y finalmente tomó asiento con cautela, arrugando el relieve de su mochila por el mal sabor de boca que traía sobre esto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno... — empezó la consejera, de la cual no recordaba ni su nombre, pero le parecía imprudente preguntar ahora — se ha estado corriendo un rumor sobre ti, y no solo en la escuela, los noticieros...las redes sociales

De repente su cara estaba roja, y tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía si se alcanzaba a distinguir la vena en su frente pero apostaba que si.

— Sobre...bueno — continuó ella, sin embargo — demasiadas cosas

— ¿Sobre que soy Spiderman? — soltó a secas, no estaba para estúpidos rodeos — ¿Eso es lo que quieren saber?

La consejera y los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, luego la mujer volvió la vista a la hoja que tenía en el escritorio.

Él nunca lo admitió, y nadie podía probarlo, pero había un instinto compartido que de alguna forma les hacía saber que se trataba de él. Él era quien salía en mallas ajustadas a patear traseros.

— Solo queremos ayudarte Peter

Él los miró indiferente, porque no querían ayudarlo, porque de otra forma no habría un jodido oficial ahí.

No quiso mirarla, estaba muy molesto.

— Hagamos esto fácil Pete — alentó el señor Del. Peter no dijo nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás en esto?

— Quince años

La mujer asintió, sacudiendo la hoja en su mesa con la parte exterior de su falanges y uñas, con un movimiento de atrás hacia adelante, y escribió, no alcanzaba a ver, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que iba a escribir todo lo que saliera de su boca.

— ¿Y...fue...ya sabes, una decisión personal?

— Si — dijo si acaso más frío, parecía un jodido reo y eso apestaba.

— Bien, pero, uhmm no hablaste ¿con nadie sobre esto? ¿No fuiste alentado por alguien o...?

— Si lo que quiere saber es si mi tía o el difunto señor Stark me obligaron, no, no lo hicieron — afirmó con un dejo de ira en su voz.

— Bueno, eres un menor de edad Peter, entiende que nuestra principal preocupación es asegurarnos de que estés bien

— ¡Fue mi decisión! — gritó de sopetón sin entender por qué de pronto había comenzado a llorar.

¿Demasiadas cosas por un día? Un mes, unos tiernos 16 años. Estaba harto de que vincularán a May en eso, porque Dios sabía cuan preocupada estada, cuántas veces trató de hacer que no saliera, cuántas noches de insomnio le hizo pasar y cuántas regañizas le pegó.

Los miró a todos y les deseó lo peor.

— Si se preocuparan por mi bien no me harían estar aquí — murmuró con una afirmación que entre más quebrada su garganta menos afirmación parecía.

El señor Del quiso tomarle del hombro cariñosamente, pero él se alejó con un evidente rechazo. Tratando de calmarse. 

Todo estaba tan jodidamente mal.

Peter aspiró de nuevo, mirando por sobre el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Volviendo a sus puños apretados inmediatamente.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

La mujer sonrió compadecida y luego asintió. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas. No quiso mirar más a nadie porque era humillante, así que solo se retiró azotando la puerta descuidadamente a su paso y dispuesto a no entrar a ninguna otra clase.

———————— 

  
Cómo no quería ser un miserable en su casa, decidió ser un miserable afuera. Spiderman no había aparecido para las fotos desde hace un buen tiempo y no quería causar revuelo, no obstante, necesitaba un tiempo afuera, lejos, se había acostumbrado tanto al aire fresco del atardecer que se había transformado en una necesidad.

— Ahora vuelvo — le dijo a May esa tarde, pese a sus insistencias por no salir, que nos era momento.

Él le prometió ser sigiloso y tener cuidado, ella que lo llamaría si la policía venía a preguntarle mierdas sobre su vida heroica, finalmente adquiriendo el permiso, aunque ambos sabían que saldría autorizado o no.

Se puso solo la máscara, era muy engorroso entrar en el traje completo y eso iba a hacerlo más notable. También uso una chaqueta con capucha, lo que ocultaría más la tela roja y le otorgaría anonimato.

Se posicionó en un edificio alto, lo suficiente para que no tuviera que preocuparse por ser reconocido, las personas parecían hormigas, concluyó luego de otear el panorama, era gracioso, lo que fugazmente le arrebató una sonrisa.

No había reparado en ello, pero era la primera en días.

Sacó su teléfono mientras balanceaba los pies en la superficie y decidió por fin ver los mensajes de MJ.

**¿Dónde estas?**

**¿Qué paso?**

**¿Estás bien?**

Pensó un segundo en que decirle para no hacerla preocupar, ella en verdad lo quería, y le dolía que tuviera que resistir la inevitable avalancha de problemas solo por él.

  
**Estoy bien, solo estaba cansado, me fui a casa y acabo de salir a tomar el aire.**

**No te preocupes.**

**Te quiero.**

  
Se tardó un poco en enviar el último mensaje, su dedo quedó flotando en el botón de "enviar" pero finalmente lo hizo.

Dejó el teléfono al lado, no antes de salir rápidamente de la conversación. Después inflo las mejillas y soltó, frunciendo los labios.

Más tarde, su pantalla se estaba iluminando con una notificación, no abrió el mensaje, lo leyó a través de la barra y...

**Peter, ambos sabemos que no estás bien.**

No quería hablar de eso, no podía ahora. Así que dejó ahí el mensaje y se dedicó a escudriñar las diminutas lucecitas que hacían los autos estacionados.

¿Por qué no era una rubia teñida hija de padres privilegiados y asediada por las oportunidades? La adolescencia era una estafa, le había predicado durante años que sería la mejor etapa de su vida y en cambio, allí estaba en un edificio replanteándose su existencia y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años.

Preguntándose si habría sido más feliz yendo a fiestas cada fin de semana y siendo una puta del siglo XXI, peleando el título de rey del baile o besando a las personas equivocadas. 

Como una necesidad, como un drogadicto atado a la abstinencia no soportada, tomó de pronto su teléfono e ingresó a la galería. Había cuatro álbumes allí, pero él fue de inmediato al que estaba oculto, el que revisaba vagamente unas cuantas veces por mes, el que servía para medir que tan masoquista era.

Allí había 4 videos y varias selfies, todas del señor Stark y él, solía grabarlo cuando estaban en el taller y de camino y vuelta a Berlín. Las fotos juntos era pocas, pero había sido un humilde regalo de cumpleaños, y según Tony "Un pase VIP a la popularidad" aunque jamás las usó más que para lo que servían ahora; estar ahí.

Era el álbum de la tortura, podía opinar cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que mirara el efecto consecuente. Peter lo sabía, pero eran los únicos recuerdos cercanos que le quedaban del señor Stark, recuerdos personales, no los tributos que se hacían en salas de cine o discos de música, memorias suyas y propias. Por eso seguían allí, a pesar de cuánto dolían.

Los mandó a la papelera, dónde podía resistir mejor el impulso de mirarlos, se borrarían después de un mes y él tendría ese tiempo para superarlo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que en dos semanas estaría restaurándolos. Nadie era perfecto. Menos él.

También había dos fotos del señor Beck. Carajo.

Una la había sacado de internet, cuando aún no lo conocía y quiso investigar un poco más, la segunda, por otro lado, se la había tomado desprevenido mientras estaban en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D y Fury explicaba el plan. Pero las dos tenían algo en común, que las había hecho pensando en Quentin como un hombre bueno.

Cerró los ojos, mandándolos a borrar también, y bloqueando su teléfono.

Luego comenzó a vibrar, pegando un brinco en su sitio.

Era una llamada de MJ, se demoró un poco en decidir si contestar o no, no tenía las fuerzas ni la ganas pero... le haría bien escuchar una voz amiga, por otro lado.

Recibió la llamada y encontró un suave ronroneo que decía hola del otro lado.

— Hola... — dijo en el mismo cándido tono, mirando sus pies que pateaban el aire.

— _Hola..._ — repitió ella — _¿Que sucedió?_

Peter dio un resoplido para que el silencio no fuera tan incómodo en lo que intentaba pensar que decir.

— Bueno... simplemente estaba cansado, no es nada grave — se excusó mantenimiento sus nervios a raya.

— ¿ _Cómo estás?_ — dijo Michelle, en un impasible tomo imperativo que lo conminaba a decir nada más que la puta verdad. Sonaba frío pero preocupado, solo MJ sabía cómo hacer eso.

Su quijada se atirantó, repasó el hueco carnoso de las mejillas con la punta de su lengua, sintiéndose súbitamente sensible.

— No lo sé... — Michelle no dijo nada, hubo tanto silencio que pudo escuchar el rumor de las nubes preparándose para soltar una ligera llovizna, así que supuso que debía continuar hablando — no estoy bien, se que lo sabes, todos lo saben

— _¿Qué sientes?_

— Me siento cansado, impotente, frustrado también — exhaló con el pecho entumecido.

— _Peter ganaste_ — murmuró ella en unas vocales que se veían a leguas querían ser de consuelo y réplica, pero para Peter eran mentiras, y estaba harto de todas ellas.

— No lo sé MJ, May me dice lo mismo pero no sé siente así

Hubo otro pequeño, casi imperceptible lapso de silencio, y luego la voz de Michelle volvió a brotar.

— _Escucha, entiendo que esto es difícil, el acoso y las noticias y la gente afuera de tu casa, pero has atravesado peores cosas así... eres lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esta_

— ¡Pero no es solo eso! — dijo tenso ya en sus fronteras emocionales — No gane MJ, salvé la ciudad y el señor... — aún era complicado, mierda — el señor Beck murió pero me siento tan derrotado yo...

— _¿El señor Beck murió?_

— ¿Jamás ves las noticias?

— _Uhmm bueno, solo lo habían mencionado una vez, no lo sé, creí que tú equipo ¿Es tu equipo no?_ — le había contado de Fury y María Hill, así que captó que a ellos se refería, por lo que no necesitó más detalles — _Lo tenían en una prisión o algo así, no han hablado más de él en ningún lado_

— Pues...no, pero murió, lo vi — alegó inseguro, pero era cierto ¿No es así? Él lo vio suspirar y quedarse completamente inerte. Con ojos abiertos, mente atrofiada. Sangre vivida.

— _¿Y que hicieron con el cuerpo?_

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Enterrarlo? MJ se que tienes curiosidad pero ahora no quiero hablar del difunto cuerpo del señor Beck

Del otro lado de la línea, la escuchó suspirar.

— _Bueno, ¿Y de que quieres hablar?_

Peter pasó saliva, dándose a las esporádicas secuelas de dolor. Mirando el ocaso que ya se estaba derrumbando en los extremos del firmamento.

— No lo sé solo... ¿Cuéntame de tu día sí?

— _Seguro..._

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano aviso que este fic en específico cargará con mucho contenido sexual, por lo que, si no te sientes cómodo con ello, eres libre de buscar alguna historia de tu agrado.
> 
> Créanme que no lo hago por el simple gusto de poner a nuestros protagonistas en situaciones comprometedoras, (porque quizá me guste, pero ese no es el punto) sino porque el desarrollo de la trama necesita de ese ingrediente, de cualquier forma, evitaré ser demasiado explícita excepto en donde se requiera en absoluto.
> 
> Por otro lado, si llegaste a este punto y te agradó, no sabes lo feliz que me pone.
> 
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos, me encanta leer lo que tienen que decir.


End file.
